First Cut is the Deepest
by Liz's Dystopia
Summary: FD thought she was just a normal, artistic girl, but after obtaining a job at Dartz's company, she becomes lost in the haunting memories and nightmares she has forced herself to forget. Things become even worse when she loses Amelda, the one she loved....
1. Profiles

**First Cut is the Deepest**

A young woman that goes by the name FD applies for a job at Paradias, and impresses the president quite quickly. But what will happen to the other members of Doom when he offers her to help him with his mission. Will she accept, or will she deny it?

FD (author): My apologies for this if there's some confusion. I'm a major Dartz fan since last week, but I don't know everything about the dude, so you'll have to bear with me. This fic takes place during the DOOM part of the show, right after Rex and Weevil got their souls sealed. I only know a few of the characters' real names, so if there are confusions, let me know, and I can try to fix it. Anyways, hope you enjoy. Peace!

Profiles

Name: Rika Micamura

…:

Alias: FD (Forbidden Dystopia. She prefers to be called that.)

Race: Human

Gender: Female

Age: 16

Hair: Black

Eyes: Silver (think "moon-like silver")

Height: 5' 7"

Weight: 125 lbs.

Status: Duelist and Employee

History: Not much is known about young Rika, besides the fact she's an excellent duelist and tries to hide that fact. She is sometimes called "raven", but she prefers the nickname FD, which means Forbidden Dystopia. Though she puts on the appearance of Goth, truth is this chick is a normal, pure, and loving teenager. She enjoys walks on the beach at sunset and watching the night sky. She's an excellent artist and writer, main reason why she obtained the job at Paradias. Her family is unknown mainly because she lives on her own in a beautiful house nearby the beach. She applied for the job at Paradias in order to obtain more aid in the financial area, but truth is told, going for this job may end up changing her life completely.

She also has scars in places on her body that aren't visible, but if found, can cause some questions to arouse, as well as other…things….


	2. Flight of the Raven

Chapter I: Flight of the Raven

Dys.: okay, so there are no confusions about this, whenever I'm writing a story with FD as any of the characters' name, I'll go by Dys. which is short for Dystopia. Got it?

Dartz: Perfect. Now…why don't you continue with the fic so that this atrocity can be over with!

Dys: Jesus, aren't you in a good mood!

* * *

"Christ, I am so bored," spoke a young black-haired girl, stretching her "o" in "so". She sprawled out onto her queen size bed and looked up briefly to see a few animals staring back at her. One was a total black, longhaired cat, which looked around thirteen human years and quite large around the abdomen. This cat stared at her with its emerald eyes, and the girl couldn't help but smile back. "I know, Shadow, I know. I've already sent out my resume to about fifteen different job openings. I'm sure someone would call soon." 

The girl reached under her bed and pulled out a sketchpad. She flipped it open, and pulled the lavender lead pencil from the black spring along the upper spine. A thousand ideas ran a minute in her mind as she crossed her legs under her on the bed and began drawing upon a clear piece of beige paper. She brought her silver eyes over the top of the book only briefly for a couple of times, watching the animals on the floor watching her. One was a small kitten, about the size of her palm, sprawled out on the floor, the fur around its back resembling that of a Calico. Another was a black and white cat, smaller than the others, but bigger than Calico. This cat was mostly black with white boots, a white chest, and a white mouth. Another cat resembled the fur of a lynx, but it was much smaller than it was. Next to that one was another cat that was mostly white with a black right eye, large black spots along its back, and a black mouth. In the corner was a canine that resembled that of a corgi, but its legs were small, as well as its body. She couldn't help but snicker at how the dog took one look at the cats before whimpering. What a coward, but he was friendly dog. He'll lick a stranger on the street at first glance.

As the girl finished her picture, she scribbled her name at the bottom left corner of the page and smiled as she read her own initials. FD. That was right, and if anyone called her anything else, they would end up in hell in five seconds. At that moment, a light ring came from one corner of the room. She stood up and answered it.

"Hello? Mushi-mushi?" she answered.

"Hello. Is this Miss Rika Micamura?" came a deep, female voice from the other line.

"Yes, it is," the girl answered.

"Congratulations, Miss Micamura. You have been hired as an Art Professional at Paradias," the woman announced. FD smiled at this announcement, and would have done a dance around her room if it wasn't so crowded by animals.

"Excellent. So, what time do I have to go in tomorrow?" she asked pleasantly.

"Exactly around eight in the morning. Please, don't be late," the woman explained. "And because this will be your first day, I insist on you wearing something nice, casual, and appropriate."

"Alright. So, I'll be in tomorrow morning. Thank you," FD spoke as she hung up the phone. She smiled with excitement, picked up the kitten at her feet, and started twirling around the room, dodging scurrying animals and furniture. She embraced the kitten to her face, placing a kiss upon its forehead, then setting it down on the maroon carpet. She then lunged herself headfirst onto her bed, the canopy trembling slightly from her weight, but she smiled innocently. Then a thought struck her hard.

"What am I going to wear!" she cried as she leaped off the bed and dashed to her closet. She rummaged through the clothes hanging from either metal or plastic hangers, and kept pulling out blouses, skirts, shoes, and pants, and holding them up to her body. She would look in the mirror, and then throw them onto the bed surface. It took her about three hours to decide on an outfit.

* * *

"Good morning, Miss Micamura," pronounced an older woman with long red hair and green eyes staring through a pair of half-glasses. FD approached the main desk, her outfit of a black long-sleeve shirt with a ruffled collar and a black wool skirt with a pair of black boots. Her blouse had a moon embalmed on the chest, while her skirt had hand painted stars along the hem. She looked almost exactly like the night sky. The woman introduced herself as Kiniko Hanaki.

"Good morning, Miss Hanaki, and please, call me FD," the girl insisted. Kiniko gave her a confused look, but smiled sweetly.

"Very well. Now, listen, Miss FD-"

"Just FD, please."

"Alright, FD. Now, you have your very own office on the upper level besides our President's office. I'll give you the grand tour in just a moment. Right now, I'm waiting for the President's arrival," Kiniko said sweetly. She looked down at her desk at a brown clipboard and tapped at it with her navy pen. At that moment, the automatic doors to the building opened with a quiet _swish_, and in stepped a man. His hair was long and a robin's egg blue. He was dressed in an indigo suit with a maroon tie. He looked around the room with his eyes; his right eye was a rather light emerald, while his left was a light gold. He looked up to see Kiniko and FD standing beside the desk. FD stepped aside to allow the man access to the desk.

"Kiniko, has the new employee arrived yet?" he asked the woman. She nodded, and gestured toward FD.

"Her name is Rika Micamura. She's been hired as an Art Professional in this industry, Mr. Dartz," Kiniko pronounced, and then she smiled at FD. "This is our President, Mr. Dartz."

"Pleasure," he spoke to FD. She smiled shyly at him, and then noticed a small flicker in his eyes. Then he turned to Kiniko. "Have you shown her around, yet? Given her a tour? Show her where her office will be?"

"No, sir, I was awaiting for your arrival so I could introduce you two," Kiniko confessed, a light rose color surrounding her cheek bones as she looked up into Dartz's eyes.

"How very hospitable of you, Kiniko. Now, I have a meeting to attend to, so, if you don't mind…" he walked off after waving from them. Again, FD noticed that strange flicker in his eyes. It was light and faint, but enough of it made her feel strange. She turned to Kiniko, and then noticed Kiniko giggling.

"Aren't you full of surprises?" Kiniko asked teasingly.

"What?" FD asked.

"Never mind. Anyways, let's get on with the tour," Kiniko insisted, taking FD's arm and dragging her towards the elevator. At her side, FD's fist was clenched hard, trembling slightly. Kiniko showed her around the building.

* * *

When they finally reached the top level, Kiniko didn't accompany FD to her office, but instead gave her instructions on to it. When FD asked why she wasn't coming with, Kiniko shook her hand at the subject and pushed the girl through the elevator before she disappeared inside it. FD stared down the hall, thinking of how dull the walls were. She had to admit that she was hired for the right job. After all, this building needed some serious redecorating. The walls on all levels were the same color, a dull and boring white, as well as the ceilings. The doors were all the same color besides on the top level. On the top level, the door leading into offices were double with dark oak, while the other levels all had white concrete or clear glass doors. The only thing that seemed to catch attention was really the carpeting. Each floor had different carpeting. Some didn't even have carpet, but hard wood or tile.

FD walked carefully down the hall, paying careful attention to the numbers in bold gold beside the doors. Her office was number 190, and she had just passed 188. There was a doorway down the hall that really caught her attention, though. Rather large double oak doors stood tall along the walls, no gold numbers next to it, but instead a gold plate that said "Meeting Room." FD felt a strange feeling of curiousness arouse inside her, but she quickly overcame that as she continued down the hall to look for her office. She eventually found it, double oak doors, but the office was rather lovely.

It was an enormous room with three round crimson sofas, a large oak desk stood in a corner of the room, another door, this one rather pine than oak, stood on the opposite wall, while a matching table stretched between the sofas. The carpet was a rather violet, and the walls were colored as light, attractive beige. FD smiled as she looked around the room, taking in every inch of detail of it. The only thing she had brought with was her purse, in which she always carried make-up, a wallet with important identifications, and a sketchpad with her favorite indigo lead pencil. She closed the door behind her and walked over to the desk where a large, 21st century computer stood. A small note waited for her on the desk, and she picked it up and read it;

_I hope you will be comfortable in your new office._

_I expect a meeting with you later on the afternoon. _

_Sincerely Yours,_

_Dartz_

FD smiled at this. Her own boss left her a note, even though this morning he acted as if he didn't recognize her. Perhaps he left it here for her on his way up. After all, his office was sure to be nearby hers. Smiling sweetly, she folded up the note and placed it in a drawer in the desk. Then an idea struck her and she immediately pulled out her sketchpad and lead pencil and took a seat in the maroon armchair behind the desk. She began drawing mindlessly over the sketchpad, and then smiled when she had finished. She then noticed what she had drawn. It was her boss, Mr. Dartz! What was she doing drawing of him!

* * *

Dartz: What was she doing drawing me? Huh? 

Dys: Just chill out, will you! Anyways, this is only chapter one of this fic. If you like, read and review. Flames, though, are not allowed. If you have a problem, please, don't flame, but rather state your problem in an e-mail to Okay? Anyways, peace!


	3. The Perfect Little Angel

Chapter II: The Perfect Little Angel

Dys: The chapter to this fic is corny, I know, but I was listening to a sappy song and got hooked on it, so forgive me.

Dartz: Yeah, right, you like that stuff.

Dys: (gives evil glare)

Dartz: …

Dys: All right, I confess….I have Clay Aiken's CD. It was a gift from my little sister, and I got stuck with it.

Dartz: …. ;p

* * *

FD walked down the hall, heading towards the meeting room. She didn't know what to do. A meeting with her boss on her first day? It was rather nerve-racking. However, she had to. It said on the note she had received from him. She was rather nervous now. She took a deep breath and approached the double oak doors, but they suddenly opened before her. She trembled in surprise and stepped back as three young men stepped out. A rather feminine-looking young man with crimson red hair looked up at her and smiled, but he was pushed through by a muscular and taller boy with spiked blond hair. She watched them walk down the hall, and cleared her throat. She waited a few moments before entering. She was scared, clutching her collar. Suddenly, a voice spoke out to her from the room behind the ajar doors.

"You can come in," it drawled. Licking her lips anxiously, she stepped over the threshold to find a large pine table stretching from a foot from her toward the other side of the wall. Aligned with the table were a dozen navy blue chairs on each side. She looked ahead where one chair had its backed turned to her. She gulped slightly, her fists trembling at her sides.

"You…you wanted to see me, sir?" FD asked. She looked down, brushing back a few strands of her pitch-black hair behind her ear. The chair turned toward her to reveal Dartz sitting in it, a pleased smile on his face.

"Yes, I did, Miss Micamura," he said pleasantly. "Take a seat." He gestured toward a chair next to him and FD obeyed, avoiding eye contact with him. She sat next to him, her silver eyes off him, but rather on the table. She felt his eyes on her, though. It was a strange feeling. It was as if his discolored eyes had this magnetic force in them, tempting her to look up, but her will kept her down. His eyes traced her, and he chuckled, sending chills down her spine.

"You resemble so much of a raven," he spoke. "I might as well call you Raven."

"Please, sir, call me FD," she insisted. Dartz nodded, then leaned over and tilted her face up with his index finger so she was looking directly into his eyes. She saw that flicker again, but this time it was a bright flame. Almost instinctively, she pulled away, dropping her purse in the process. The contents spilled out and she cursed under her breath, dropping to her knees to retrieve them.

"Forgive me, sir, I'm just nervous," she confessed.

"I can understand that," he said, picking up a folded piece of beige paper. Immediately, FD recognized it as one of her artworks, and wanted to snatch it away, but found it rude to. Therefore, as soon as all her belongings were back inside her purse, which she quickly sealed, she sat back up straight in her chair, while Dartz stared at the picture. He laid it out on the table and stared at it. It was a picture of a little girl standing in a field of roses, holding in her arms of bouquet, but these roses were pitch-black. The girl had the facial expressions of a china doll, her eyes shaded to seem almost like glass, her cheeks shaded to exact perfection. Her lips in perfect form, full, and shaded. The dress the girl wore was a rather 1800's Victorian dress. It was a beautiful picture that was inspired by a small doll FD kept on her dresser in her bedroom. It was a gift from her mother.

"Did you draw this?" Dartz asked, finally looking up from the drawing and staring directly into her eyes. She nodded, her cheeks glowing with a light pink. He looked back down at the drawing, and smiled. "Well, I can see we gave you the right job."

"What?" FD asked.

"An Art Professional is someone who comes up with ways of bringing attraction and excitement to the company. This building is way too dull and boring, wouldn't you say? Therefore, we needed an Art Profession to try and bring some life back to here. That's why we hired you," he explained. "Now, this week, I want you to think of a plan to decorate this level. There's a studio on one of the lower levels with everything you need. Paper, paint, scissors, you name it. Anyways, that is what I want you to do. I want you to bring some life back into this company."

"Alright, sir. I will," FD said, standing up. She began to leave the room when a jolt ran through her head. It was a sharp and painful jolt, like a bullet. She closed her eyes in pain, stopping abruptly in the doorway. Her head hurt now. Nevertheless, in the darkness within her closed eyes she saw a symbol. It was emerald green, glowing bright in her mind, a sphere with two layers, and within them, a six pointed star.

FD gasped as the pain disappeared, then stood back up straight. She looked over at the table where Dartz remained sitting, but this time the chair was turned from her, like before. FD quickly got out of that room and rushed back to her office. She was still panting when she lay onto one of the sofas. Her head didn't hurt, but the image of that symbol was pierced in her mind's eye. Where did she see that image before? She knew she saw it from somewhere, but where? FD took a deep breath and calmed down. Why was she getting so worked up? Was it her nerves? Was it her embarrassment? Why was she even embarrassed? She shouldn't be. She's had several jobs before. However, for some reason, she felt so strange here, in this building.

FD closed her eyes gently, and then imagined the soft crashing sounds of tides against the sands of a shore. The beach was so close to her home. She lived in a cute, little house right beside the beach, and the tides would always relax her when she decided to go to bed. Therefore, she tried to imagine the sounds of the ocean, the distant calls of the seagulls, and the rustling of the wind against the trees. Eventually, she was relaxed by her mind's creation of the beach. She sighed out of luxury, and then opened her eyes. She was back in her office, but the sounds didn't fade. She drowned out all sounds but the ocean. She longed to walk along the sands, again. She longed to feel the cool water against her face.

She sat up, and then an idea struck inside her mind. Immediately, she rushed to her desk and was buried within her sketchbook. All other sounds had faded from her mind, capturing and recapturing the ocean's sounds and its beauty. The ocean, this time, was her inspiration. The ocean, at last, gave her the strength and relaxation to do her job. And this she thought repeatively until she finally had her plan mapped out on paper. This was wonderful, she thought. Soon, she'll have her first assignment finished before the deadline, unlike her schoolwork from high school. She giggled at the memory as she continued her work.

* * *

Around the time lunch came around, FD had finished with her plan and had made her conclusion. She stood up from her desk and stretched toward the ceiling. She couldn't believe how hard she was working. Now it was time for a break. Quickly grabbing her purse, she left her office, and walked elegantly down the hall. Licking her chapped lips, she began humming in a sweet lullaby. She came to the elevator and quickly pushed the arrow pointing downwards. She leaned against the wall, her arms crossed over her chest, waiting for the elevator doors to open. She then looked up to see Dartz coming down the hall. He smiled sweetly at her, and she smiled back.

"Has the young raven discovered her plan?" he asked in teasing way. She nodded, then looked up at the counter above the doors. The elevator had stopped at the fourth floor. Unfortunately, for her, she was on the tenth level. She didn't really want to be there any longer with Dartz standing there. For some reason, whenever he was around, she felt weird and strange. Like as if she was dressed in a clown outfit, which she despised with no end. She hated clowns.

"So, what is your plan?" Dartz asked, interested.

"Well, I was thinking of something like the beach, but more like a sunset theme. It would definitely bring attraction towards this company," she explained, looking up at the counter once more. Sixth level. Damn, she should've taken the stairs instead. But now she couldn't. So, all she could do was just stand there, waiting for the elevator to come.

Her lips were really bothering her lately. She kept pursing them just to get them damped, but that only made it worse. She reached into her purse and dug around for some chap stick, which she found and dabbed her lips with. After replacing them into her bag and sealing it once more, she heard the ding of the elevator beside her, and the doors opened. She quickly entered, but was followed by Dartz. She groaned on the inside. She didn't want to stay in his presence for another minute. But as the doors closed, she sighed reluctantly. She noticed the elevator was heading to first level. Perfect, she would rush out of there as quickly as possible and head towards a restaurant down the street.

But what happened next surprised her. The elevator stopped on the first floor, but before she could step over the threshold, Dartz grabbed hold of her arm and dragged her out of it and down the hall. Refusing to resist, she allowed him to drag her out of the building, and into the street where the three young men she had witnessed earlier were. She gasped as one of them immediately recognized her. The red head.

"Gentlemen, this is Rika Micamura. I want you to help her with a plan to decorate the building," Dartz insisted. "She's the Art Professional here."

"Awesome, we finally get to create mayhem on the walls," an excited brunette boy cheered in an accent that was well charming. FD looked up at the blond, and then to the red head. She didn't even know who they were, and yet Dartz was insisting them on working with her. He turned away from them and walked back into the building.

"Well, I guess we should introduce ourselves. My name is Amelda," the red head spoke.

"Hi! The name's Varon!" the brunette cheered.

"I'm Rafael," the blond spoke.

"And I'm Rika. But if you want to keep your organs, you better call me FD," the girl threatened.

"Hey, this chick's got spunk!" Varon cried. He placed a hand on the girl's shoulder, but immediately, she twisted it behind him, and he let out a cry of pain. She released him, and he stumbled onto the ground.

"Yeah, and obviously this chick's serious," Amelda pronounced. Varon groaned as he got back up on his feet, rubbing his arm where she twisted it the most. He looked up, and then smiled.

"Quite a grip you got there," he spoke. She raised an eyebrow in suspicion, but it quickly vanished when Amelda spoke up once more.

"So, what is your plan for decorating this place?" he asked.

"Well, right now, my plan is to get something to eat," she said. "Want to come with?"

"Hell, yeah!" Varon cheered. FD giggled innocently at this response. However, she was thrown into a fit of laughter when Amelda struck the brunette across the head.

"How rude can you be!" Amelda asked, his tone rose to reveal anger.

"It's alright. After all, I'm buying," FD insisted. "The restaurant is just down the street. I'm sure we can walk there."

"Why walk? We've got our bikes," Rafael pointed over his shoulder to three motorbikes standing in the street. A sharp jolt ran down FD's spine.

"No, it's okay, I can walk," she said, refusing the offer by waving her hand. The boys suddenly noticed the nervous smile she had given them. Was she afraid of motorbikes?

"Alright, we'll walk with you," Amelda offered. The boys walked by her side as they started down the street. They told her about how they got involved with Dartz and what their job was. FD was rather interested in their stories. However, they forced her into talking about herself once they approached the restaurant. It was a charming little place with an Italian canopy hanging from the door. The walls on the outside were painted with a light, spring green, while the door was painted a dark maroon. A set of windows were held along the walls. Several tables stood outside of the building, each with its own, oversized umbrella to shadow away the sun.

"Charming little restaurant," FD perked up. She was then asked a question from Varon.

"So, what is your plan for decorating Paradias?" he asked.

"Well, I was thinking along the lines of a sunset beach. It'll definitely draw attention towards the company," FD pronounced.

"A sunset beach? Where'd you get that idea?" Amelda asked. Rafael had this weird look in his eyes, like as if some strange familiarity had been struck in his mind.

"Well, I live in a house just along the shores of the beach. At night, I'd be relaxed by the ocean waves through my windows. It's rather relaxing to hear the tides. So, that's where I got my inspiration," FD explained.

"Yeah, Master Dartz will definitely enjoy that plan," Varon teased. FD looked up at him out of curiosity. Was he being serious?

* * *

Dys: Anyway, that's all for now. I have to focus on going to Friday school this morning. Apparently, because I didn't have my uniform right, they think they can punish me by sending me to school on Friday. Hello! I've done that before!

Dartz: Come now, you went to school with your Alcatraz sweatshirt on!

Dys: Hey, don't blame me just because they're a couple of moronic assholes! Anyway, I'm working on a third chapter as it is. If you like, please, I'm begging you, review!


	4. The Heart of the Ocean

Chapter III: Heart of the Sea

Dys: All right, it's official. I am the biggest sap in the world.

Dartz: You're so hard on yourself, even when you're right.

Dys: That's because I have a low self-esteem.

Dartz: You can say that again.

Dys: Shut up!

* * *

It had been almost an hour when FD got back to work. She had a horrible feeling she would get in trouble. Luckily, she didn't. However, she did end up meeting with Dartz once more. This time, he came into her office. It was rather surprising. 

FD was at her desk, drawing up designs and ideas to her plan when a knock came to her door. She looked up briefly, rubbing her eyes with her index finger, and spoke up.

"Come in."

The door opened and in stepped her boss, an expression on his face that seemed dark, yet innocent. He approached her desk, and she looked down, trying to cover her designs. She really didn't want him to see them just yet. After all, she had already embarrassed herself once. Why do it again? Nevertheless, nothing could stop her from blushing as he looked down at her with his discolored eyes.

"Forgive me for interrupting, but I was curious about your designs," he asked. She looked up at him, an eyebrow raised just slightly. She pulled away the papers covering her sketchpad, and he picked it up and looked over it. Her face was so hot now that it burned. She looked towards her computer, and noticed that the screen was blank. She hadn't even turned it on, and yet she's been here for six hours.

"Perfect. Excellent," Dartz kept muttering under his breath. FD's face grew hotter each time he said that. She never had anyone look at her drawings beside her parents, and even they didn't understand her art. Because of that, she figured that no one would understand them. Therefore, she never showed them to anyone. However, here, this man, was looking at them and flattering her to no extent. So, why should she be embarrassed?

Dartz replaced the sketchpad back onto her desk, and looked at her red face. He smiled sweetly at her. "I am assuming you have a low self-esteem?" he asked. FD didn't know how to respond to that, but merely looked down, trying hard to hide her face. Dartz chuckled briefly, and then left her office. FD was so embarrassed, she couldn't even think straight. She stood up from her next and left her office, making sure no one was in the hall. Then she quickened her pace to the elevator and banged on the arrow pointing downwards. Immediately the doors swung open and she stepped inside. No one was with her in the elevator, and no one came on until she reached the bottom level.

Immediately, Kiniko, who smiled sweetly at her, confronted her. "FD, you're red. Are you burning up?" she asked.

"No, I'm fine. I just need something to drink," FD spoke as she approached Kiniko's desk. Kiniko smiled sweetly and handed her a water bottle. FD thanked her and quickly took a sip from it.

"The boss was down here earlier. He was telling three young boys, whom he calls the Swordsmen, that you already have a design and plan of decorating this company," Kiniko spoke.

"Um…yeah, I did. Listen, Kiniko, I think…" FD's eyes went from Kiniko to her hands and then back. "I think I have a crush on Dartz."

Kiniko took one look at her before bursting into a fit of laughter. "Oh, my God! Please, tell me you're joking! You…have a crush on Dartz!" Kiniko gasped for air, and FD's face grew an immediate red. She couldn't believe she was embarrassing herself this much just because she couldn't get her mind off her boss. She couldn't even be in the same room with him. Luckily, she didn't tell Kiniko about that.

"I'm serious here, Kiniko. I really think I might have a crush on Dartz. I know it's wrong, but…" FD looked up when she felt something strange in her. She looked up to see Dartz walking that way towards them, and quickly gave Kiniko a "please-don't-tell" look. Kiniko smiled in a sweet way, assuring her that she wouldn't.

"Evening, ladies," Dartz quickly spoke as he headed toward the elevator.

"Good evening, sir," Kiniko spoke in response. She looked at FD, hoping to hear her speak up, but the young girl remained silent, her silver eyes on the ground, hiding her now red face.

"FD, why didn't you say hi?" Kiniko asked, and then noticed the red face staring back at her. Kiniko then smiled innocently, and giggled a little. "You're so cute, like a little child."

"What do you mean?" FD asked.

"When I was in junior high, I had a crush on my science teacher, Mr. McBride. You remind me of myself, having a crush on your boss," Kiniko giggled. FD looked away. She was even more embarrassed now then before. However, something didn't feel right. She immediately stormed away from there and headed toward the elevator. Nevertheless, she was forced to stop when that symbol came to her mind's eye. She knew she's seen that symbol before. However, where? Where had she seen it!

* * *

That night was the only time of day the young girl could get any relaxation. Spread out across her bed, her room engulfed in total darkness, the curtains billowing in the ocean breeze, the sweet, salty scent of the beach seeping through into the room. You could normally expect one who had a passion for the ocean to be relaxed like this. However, her relaxation was cut short when the doorbell rang. She groaned, sitting up, and checking the clock. It was only seven-thirty. She sat up and rushed out of her room and down the hall. She then stumbled down the stairs in the darkness. Then she found herself in the living room. The doorbell rang once more as she reached the front door. Nevertheless, to her surprise, standing before her, was Dartz. 

"Sir, what are you doing here?" she asked.

"You left something at the office. I found it, so I thought I should return it to you," he held out a sketchbook to her, and she smiled as she took it.

"Thank you, sir," she said. She looked over into the darkness behind her, feeling an odd sensation run through her. Something cold filled her body. Like as if someone was watching her. She immediately turned from the darkness, keeping her eyes lowered so as not to look at Dartz. "Would you like to come in?"

He nodded, and she quickly backed up, turning on the light behind her. The room was immediately engulfed in a light, not so bright, but bright enough to see the decorations of the room and the beautiful sunset lake painted along the wall opposite her. Dartz stared at it for a long moment, and then turned to her with a smile. This time she did not blush, but merely looked at the painting itself.

"Rather impressive, Miss Micamura," Dartz spoke.

"FD, please, sir. And that I did only three years ago, when I first got this house," she confessed.

"Where are your parents?" he asked. FD looked from him to ahead to the painting. Her eyes were set and focused on the ocean. Something felt weird inside her. That symbol remained in her mind, and she couldn't forget it so easily. She approached the painting and looked up at it. She had completely forgotten about him being there behind her. However, she quickly remembered in one flashing move.

Something was brought around her throat and tightened quickly. She couldn't breathe, she couldn't move. The object became tighter, and she reached up in order to pull it away. What she felt was a tight rope wrapped around her flesh. Holding it were a pair of strong and rough hands. Dartz was choking her! She looked up as blackness began to cover her eyes. Before she dropped to her knees, a voice spoke to her from behind her.

"I'll see tomorrow at work. Have a good night," Dartz spoke as he released the rope from around her throat and she fell to the carpet, but in her mind, she was falling through darkness.

* * *

Within the darkness, FD opened her eyes to find herself falling through water. She could breathe through it. She must obviously be dreaming. She looked around, her mind blank and distant. She didn't even remember herself falling asleep. All she remembered was staring into the ocean, and then that symbol came to her mind. She looked down before her and saw that symbol glowing on the ocean floor. She couldn't believe what she was witnessing. Then, to make it even more of a surprise, a robed figure stood in the center of the symbol, staring down at the ground. She had this strange feeling that she knew that person. 

"Welcome, young Rika. You've come home, my child," he spoke in a familiar voice. (A/N: one of Dartz's own quotes was in that line.)

"How…how do you know my name?" FD asked the stranger. He didn't look up at her, but something else did. She looked up from the stranger to right across from her where a large, yellow eye stared at her, a slit pupil stretched vertically across the yellow eye. It stared at her with such a flare, almost an evil gaze, it frightened her.

"Do not be frightened, young Rika. I know you recognize the symbol of the Orichalcos. I know you recognize the creature before you. I also know that you recognize me. Tell me, my child, why do you hide your true power?" the stranger asked. FD stared down at him, and at that moment, the stranger made eye contact with her. She did recognize him. He held a set of discolored eyes, his right eye a brilliant shade of emerald, while his left glowed with a color of gold. She couldn't believe what she was seeing. Staring back at her from inside the symbol was Dartz.

At that moment, a light shined on her from the seal, and her head burst into a horrible, splitting pain. She clenched the sides of her head, and let out an ear-piercing, glass-shattering, blood-curdling scream. She screamed louder as the pain increased inside her. She wanted more than anything to die right then. She wanted the pain to disappear. She wanted these images to disappear. She screamed even louder as the pain became even more unbearable. She shut her eyes, and then it hit her. The pain had disappeared, but was replaced by images inside her mind's eye.

She was standing in a white room, staring up at a man and a woman. The man had light blond hair and blue eyes, while the woman had long red hair and brown eyes. They stared down at her with a smile. Then this image changed to one where she was sitting up in bed, the side of her head hurting, men whispering to each other over her. Then this one was disappeared, and was replaced with the image of the drawing of the little girl she had done. That image enlarged in her mind, and then all she saw was darkness. However, she felt it. She felt complete strength arise inside her. She felt a power unlike any other. She couldn't believe how she felt. It was unbelievable.

So much for a dream. Nevertheless, she knew that once she wakes up, this feeling will vanish, and she would be her own self again. Or so she thought….

* * *

The sun streamed in through a window, and ran down the pale cheek of FD's face. The warmth welcomed her, and she moaned, opening her eyes lazily. She couldn't believe how exhausted she was, how tired and weak her whole body felt. Yet, something inside her gave her this weird feeling that she was indestructible. Almost exactly like that dream she had. Problem was, she didn't remember it at all. Only thing she did remember was the symbol and a giant eye staring at her. It was weird. Why was that all she could remember about the dream? Come to think of it, she really didn't remember all that much about last night. All she did remember was staring at the painted image of the beach on the wall before her. Nothing else. Weird. 

She stood up, and then was thrown into a painful fit of coughs. She was nearly brought to her knees if she didn't have strength to stand. She had never coughed like that before. Not since….

She checked the clock and gasped. Seven-ten! Awe, damn! She would be late for work! She quickly rushed up the stairs towards her bedroom in order to get ready. But what surprised was that the moment she entered her room, her animals were staring at her in a way they never would. It scared her. She tried to avoid them in order to get ready. But before she left, she said goodbye to them, like how she always did before she left the house.

Eight-ten! Damn this screwed up life! FD thought. She ran through the building, almost crashing into Kiniko's desk. Kiniko looked up at FD, and then a concerned look crossed her face.

"FD, you look pale. Are you alright?" she asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I need to get up to my office right now!" FD said, rushing past the other employees and rushing toward the elevators. She quickly bashed in one of the arrows and stood right in front of the door, tapping the toes of left sandal on the tiles. She was really on the edge today. She couldn't believe she was late on her second day! What a total idiot she was!

The elevator dinged and the doors opened, and she immediately rushed in, a pain emerging in her eyes. But she didn't pay attention and collided right into another body. She stumbled backwards out of the elevator, and looked up to see Dartz standing over her, a confused look on his face.

"Rika, are you alright?" he asked. He leaned down to pick up her purse, and offered her his hand, but she refused it. Instead, she stood up on her own. Then she noticed someone behind him, and then her face immediately became red. It was Amelda. She blushed, and then found herself looking at Dartz.

"I'm sorry, sir, for being so late! I should have set my alarm clock or something. Anyway, I'll be in my office if you need anything-" FD spoke as she tried to enter the elevator, but was stopped by Dartz. He grabbed her around the shoulders with one arm and pulled her out. Amelda followed them outside of the building as Dartz dragged her through the back into the courtyard.

"You need to cool off, Rika. I'm not disappointed, but I prefer it if you would calm down before coming back inside the office," Dartz explained as he pushed the girl farther outside and returned to the building. Amelda stayed outside with her. He looked at FD, and was surprised by the beauty of her.

Her long black hair was brought up into a slick and nice ponytail, her silver eyes outlined with white eye shadow. Her perfectly formed lips were colored with a light, beige lip-gloss. Her ample chest was covered by a perfectly stretched, white tube-top that was covered by a black leather jacket. Around her thin and perfect legs was a pair of white jeans. She wore a pair of thin-strapped white heel-sandals. She looked so casual, yet so beautiful in that one moment. He couldn't believe he was staring at this amazing girl whom he had only met yesterday.

But he noticed something immediately when he stared at her neck. A thin, light red line stretched across her neck. It resembled a rope-line. Was she strangled last night? Or was that just a mark left over from a necklace? She didn't wear a necklace yesterday, and the mark showed that something was forced against her throat tightly. He needed to find out what happened.

It was none of his business, though! What was he doing, becoming curious in her personal life! It wasn't like they were exchanging secrets or anything. So why did he suddenly care? Was it because…he liked her?

"Amelda, you're staring," FD spoke cheerfully to him. His face became red.

"Sorry. I've just noticed how wonderful you look today," he confessed. The girl's face then turned red.

"Well, aren't you sweet?" FD teased. She approached him, and Amelda couldn't help but look away. The way she was standing so close to him, instead of his eyes staring directly into hers, they were staring down her chest, and he found that rude beyond all belief.

"Forgive me, but would you mind stepping back a bit. Like, by one step?" Amelda asked. She obeyed, and he turned back, looking directly into her face. "Why are you wearing make-up?"

"Oh, well…I don't know, really," FD spoke. Just then, her eyes went wide just slightly, and she keeled over, being thrown into a coughing fit. The sound of her coughs were so raspy, yet the sound of something straining came to her voice after each breath. He had this strange feeling that whenever she coughed, she felt a strange pain in her chest.

At that moment, he placed a hand on her back, and another hand on her shoulder to keep her standing. She then recovered and stood back up, wiping her mouth. Amelda then saw a few flecks of blood appear in the corner of her mouth before they were wiped away. Amelda didn't know what to do at that moment. It all felt so weird. His hands felt so right in their places on her shoulders. His eyes couldn't pull away from staring into hers. He would have leaned down and kissed her perfect lips if only his own will had prevented him. There were things he would do instinctively, and there were things he would keep himself from performing. But it felt so weird to be standing before this vixen. Amelda looked away from the girl, his mind poised perfectly on his mission.

Seto Kaiba…his mission in life was to get revenge for his brother. His main mission was to destroy the one who destroyed his family. His brother's life was lost by Kaiba Corps. machinery. His town was destroyed by the tanks built by that company. Everything that had happened to him was Kaiba's fault. Him and his bastard-for-a-father, Gozaburo! It was their fault his life was so miserable now. It was their fault that his family was no longer with him. It was their fault for everything! And as Amelda thought this, a rage grew inside him, almost surfacing. But his will kept it sub surfaced, not wanting to throw his anger towards this beautiful young woman standing before him. He turned to her, hoping his eyes didn't show any rage or anguish in them. But, there was a look in her eyes. A look of concern, understanding, like as if she had read his mind.

He stared into her eyes, her moon shaped, silver eyes. They were so hypnotic, now. Almost capturing him in their spell. He wanted to get closer to her, but feared his eyes would wonder else where on her. Instead, he allowed his hand to hover only a few inches closer to her, and hers did the same. When the tips of their fingers met, a strange sensation ran through Amelda. A spark, a spark that was close to erupting into a flame. He couldn't believe this feeling. It was heavenly, almost relaxing. His heart was fluttering in his chest, his mind had become nothing more than a fog. His eyes narrowed slightly in an intimate way, and she responded by doing the same. A girl had never looked at him like that. Though it was only a moment when this happened, it felt like an eternity. He couldn't believe it. He was falling in love with this girl. This artist by the name of Rika Micamura, or FD.

* * *

Dartz: The ending was rather innocent and charming. 

Dys: Awe! You like it!

Dartz: Not really, but I like the ending. You put a lot of description in it. Aren't you going to your father's this weekend?

Dys: Yes, so that means I'll have to put off on updating for three days. I'M SPENDING MEMORIAL DAY WITH MY DAD! THAT MEANS POOL PARTY!

Dartz: Yes, that means I'm left alone for three days:)


	5. The Darkest Night

Chapter IV: The Darkest Night

Dys: Alright, this one chapter is both angst and romantic. I was listening to a cute, little song in my mother's car, and it inspired me.

Dartz: Yeah, but who's the main paring? One kid reviewed this fic and said it was rare for the main character to fall in love with me.

Dys: He's right, but it's not the main pairing. It's AmeldaxOC. Amelda falls in love with FD, and vise versa.

Dartz: Oh, great. Thanks.

Dys: However, that doesn't mean you're off the hook….

* * *

FD leaned against the door, staring out of the window on the opposite wall of her. It was nice to stare out of the window into the dark night like that. Especially since there was a new visitor in her house. The red head looked up at her from the window, and a calm smile crossed his face. She couldn't believe how fast this was moving. Was she supposed to be this kind to him? Was she supposed to invite him to her house? Was she supposed to offer him some tea or coffee, and he accepted? This was all too new to her. She never felt like this towards anyone. She didn't even know how she felt. Just every time she was near him, she felt calm and safe, and when he wasn't looking, she felt herself blush, and her eyes would stare into nothingness. Was this normal? It had been only a few days since they had seen each other for the first time. Was that enough? She didn't feel this way when she was around Dartz. Actually, now, she didn't feel anything when she was around him. Just…nothing. Not even a spark of anger or happiness. It was like, when around him, she was nothing but an empty shell. However, when around Amelda, FD felt anything but. She felt…strong…she felt safe. She didn't know whether to consider Amelda a friend, or as an acquaintance. Nevertheless, she knew what she felt wasn't an illusion. It was real, and it was there.

"The night looks beautiful," FD spoke softly. Amelda looked up at her sweetly, and she couldn't help but stare into his eyes. They were normally dark and empty during the day, filled with nothing but anger or rage. However, at night, Amelda's solid, dark eyes were dreamy, filled with a light, filled with joy and happiness. She didn't know why, but she felt that there was more to him than met the eye. Moreover, she wanted to find out, but she couldn't be too hasty with him. It would never work like that. She needed to gain his trust, and it was something she really wanted right now.

She approached Amelda and stood by his side to look out the window. The moon was full, and the stars sparkled beautifully in the clear black sky. It was gorgeous. She couldn't believe how magnificent this one night looked now. She had never expected this, but then again, she didn't expect herself to invite a young man into her home. However, she trusted him. In addition, from the look on his face, she knew that he enjoyed her company.

"I used to look at the stars with my little brother when I was a kid," Amelda spoke suddenly.

"Really?" FD asked. She didn't want to probe his mind, but she couldn't help but be interested.

"Yeah. My father taught me all the formations in the sky. I taught my little brother them, and he immediately became interested," Amelda spoke. His tone suddenly became low and sad.

"What happened, Amelda?" she found herself asking.

"My…brother was killed during a war. The company responsible was Kaiba Corp. I sought my revenge to them," he spoke. FD looked up at him, and then allowed her own hand to lace around his. He looked down at her, then away, his face turning red. FD couldn't help but giggle inside. Though he was older than she was and acted like a mature adult, he acted like her when it came to romance. Shy, scared, embarrassed. Yet that only made her like him more.

"You're lucky," she spoke. "At least you can remember your family. I can't remember mine. I'm not even sure if I even had a family."

Amelda looked at her, concerned. Her eyes had become deep, but empty. Like no emotion was in them. She didn't look at him, but continued to stare out into the night.

"My love for art began when I was little, but I don't know how I was inspired. All I know is that I've been drawing and creating ever since I was little," FD spoke. Amelda looked at her, and then saw a small flicker in her eyes. It was dark and creepy, almost like she was possessed. Then it vanished. He didn't want to think about it anymore, but something that night scared him, so he was forced to confront it towards Dartz the next day.

* * *

FD went to work the next day in a blank expression. Dressed in her normal, unusual ways, which included a black shirt that had the left sleeve torn at the shoulder while the other was so long it reached three inches over her fingers, a black skirt torn at the hem, and a pair of black boots with pencil shaped heels. She made the most confusing and questionable fashion statement in the building, but she really didn't care. In fact, deep inside her eyes were nothing but the darkest, saddest, most empty gaze ever seen. It was as if she was no longer there in her mind, but gone. In addition, even Dartz noticed this. He noticed it when he entered her office for more information on her plans.

The moment he stepped over the threshold, he felt it. More like he sensed it. It was there in the room, it existed there, but he couldn't see it. A power unlike any other, a power almost matching up to that of the Orichalcos. He looked up, hoping to see some sign of the power, but didn't. All he saw was the young girl at her desk, busy in her work. He approached the desk, and the feeling became stronger. It was around here. He looked down at the artist's hand, and saw a beautiful ring with an emerald in the center of the crescent moon carvings. The moons were filled with cubic zircon ions, but the gem was what caught his eye. It resembled that of an Orichalcos stone. He had never seen that ring before on her hand. Why was she just starting to wear it? Was it a gift from her boyfriend? On the other hand, was it something else?

"Rika, I would like to see the progress you have made so far," he spoke calmly. The girl looked up at him, and then he saw it. Her eyes were so empty, so dark, and so emotionless, it was scary. He had never had this gaze thrown towards him. It was almost inhuman, as if she had no soul inside her, but he saw the tears behind her eyes. She was upset about something. Dartz couldn't help but allow his hand to fall to hers, his finger grazing over the gem. He felt it again, but this time, it was different. It was warm and comforting. Then he heard it. A light, small, distant voice humming a lullaby. Where did that voice come from?

Dartz quickly turned around, but no one was there. FD was still looking up at him with that gaze of hers. He then saw a small image inside the darkness of her eyes. It was faint, but he felt a strong presence from it. Dartz quickly ignored this, and then looked at FD. She didn't speak, her lips were parted only slightly, tearstains on her pale cheeks. She was so upset about something. Dartz left the office, but where he went next was little extreme.

He walked through a mirror in his own office and came to the tombs he prayed and casted spells within. He needed one spell, only one, and then it would become all clear to him. More clear than it ever was. He would know all about her, see her memories, hear her thoughts, and feel the beating of her heart in his head. He would see what she saw, feel what she felt, hear what she heard, and know what she knew. He approached the serpent statues at the far end of the tombs, and then looked up at them. He touched the pendant around his neck, and closed his discolored eyes. He felt a strong sensation inside him. It was faint, but he heard it. Her voice in his own head. He saw an image before him. An elder man with a mask wrapped around his lower face. He glared at Dartz, and then this image quickly vanished. Dartz was in someone's home, standing before him was the same man, but the mask had been removed. A crimson river ran from his mouth and cheeks, and at his feet were two people, their faces torn and ripped, revealing crimson muscle and white skulls.

Dartz then heard the voice. The man before him had spoken in a deep, malevolent voice. "Don't worry, little one. You are innocent. I shall not kill you." Innocent? Then Dartz heard a light, frightened, trembling voice, like that of a child's. "Please, Mr. Lecter! Please, don't kill me!" This image quickly vanished to where Dartz was standing next to a window, staring out at a beautiful beach at night, someone next to him, but he couldn't look up to see who it was. A sharp, painful jolt ran through his head, and he groaned out of pain, opening his eyes to find himself back in the tombs. His face was drenched with cold sweat and warm tears. What on bloody Atlantis did he just see! Were those her memories!

"Master Dartz! Are you okay!" a voice yelled. Amelda and Rafael quickly ran up to the steps, but Dartz shot out a hand to stop them.

"It's alright. Miss Rika Micamura was crying, upset, so I wanted to see why. Who knew I'd end up seeing her own memories?" Dartz chuckled. Amelda gasped.

"Her memories? Master Dartz, she told me last night she didn't remember anything," Amelda spoke. Dartz looked at the red head, confused.

"What?" It made sense now. She witnessed a murder while as a child. In addition, not just any murder. Her parents' murder! Because of that, she forced herself to forget everything. However, even the darkest memories leave scars.

"Master Dartz, are you sure you're okay?" Rafael asked. Dartz did not answer. His own mind was lost in his thoughts.

* * *

Dys: Alright, originally I was going to put more on this chapter, but then changed my mind and decided to add it to the next chapter.

Dartz: Yeah, but now this chapter is short.

Dys: Well, what would you rather have short? This chapter or your hair?

Dartz: Alright, I think I'm going to shut up now.

Dys: That's a good decision.


	6. The Sinful Child

Chapter V: The Sinful Child

Dys: okay, a Creed song inspired this chapter, though I keep forgetting the title of it.

Dartz: It's some Christian song from their Greatest Hits CD, isn't it? The second song?

Dys: Yeah, I think so. It's a good song, but nowhere as good as "Arms Wide Open."

Dartz: She's as much of a Creed fan as she is for Evanescence and KORN.

Dys: Shush!

Dartz: Anyways, what she really means is that she hopes you like this chapter. I'm not quite sure if she put any song lyrics in it, but be on the alert through out the story because she has some bad habits of doing that.

* * *

FD eventually snapped back to her normal self, still making the most unusual fashion statements, and eventually got started on decorating the building. She started in the bottom level, Varon and Amelda aiding her. It was on the second day after they started decorating, and FD and the boys were painting along the walls to make it resemble the very beach her own home was on. FD dragged the paintbrush with crimson paint along the black branches of trees to make it resemble the leaves of the oak tree during this season. FD was really happy by her job of this. The way she stroked the paint over the walls brought a sweet smile to her face. It was a type of smile you rarely see on someone's face. This type of smile was pure and innocent, she seemed so happy painting her art over the walls. Varon couldn't help but watch how elegant and graceful she seemed at that moment.

"That's very beautiful," came a voice. They looked up to see Dartz approaching them from the elevator. He took a look at what they had done so far. It was mostly of the scene of FD's house and the area surrounding there. The trees reached from the tiled floor to the high ceiling, the branches stretching in elegant knots across the walls. FD's house was just visible near the well-painted shore, but it still added beauty and originality to it. What surprised Dartz the most was the bright sunset painted along the horizon. FD was still trying to cover the crimson light, but she kept staring at it strangely.

"You like it, Mr. Dartz?" she asked him innocently. He smiled at her, and then looked at Amelda and Varon.

"Would you boys mind leaving us for a bit?"

Varon and Amelda exchanged looks, but then shook their heads and dropped their brushes and raced out the front door. Dartz then approached the young woman.

"Your imagination is quite vivid. If I didn't know any better, I'd say I was on the beach right now," he spoke. His tone then turned serious and cold. "Do you remember that night?"

"What night?" she asked him, curious.

"I came over to your house one night. Do you remember it?" he asked. She shook her head. She then started rubbing her neck viciously. She didn't remember it clearly, but it left a scar.

"I…I don't think you ever came to my home," she explained. "I surely would have remembered."

"Unless you forced yourself to forget. Like how you did years ago," Dartz spoke calmly, yet his voice was low and medieval. FD stopped in her movements, frozen in fear. "I know what happened. I know how your parents died."

"No…" her voice was gone, trembling, and low in a whisper. Then she broke out in a shout and swung her arm at him. "No! No, you don't know! You will never know what happened!"

Dartz, whom stricken and surprised by the young girl's actions, quickly dodged the first blow, and then caught the second by the wrist. He had struck a nerve really hard. Why else would she break out in rage? He also saw the most painful tears in her eyes, fighting to stay in. He was hurting her, yet she wasn't remembering anything. Only bits, images that came flooding in, but never formed an actual memory. This was getting nowhere. He had to force her to remember everything, not just bits. He tightened his grip on her wrist and stared coldly into her eyes. Then he felt it again. A sharp, painful jolt, but this time, instead of in his mind, it came strictly from his chest, his heart. Then he sensed that power again. It was strong and rising, like it was being angered, tempted, and provoked. Where was it coming from?

He released his grip on her, and she fell back towards the tile floor. She whimpered slightly out of pain from her legs crushing against the tile, but the aura around them relaxed and, with a solemn sigh, FD was back to her normal mood. Dartz was a little frustrated by this, especially when he sensed that energy. It wasn't coming from her, he knew that now. So where could it be coming from? Was it inside the building still? He made sure to evacuate the place so FD could get her work done and not interfere with the others' work. He had the strange feeling someone was watching them. Was it Amelda or Varon? He did tell them to leave so he could talk to FD, but were they watching?

His head was starting to hurt from all of this. He quickly brushed off the feeling and approached the young woman. He held out a hand and helped her up. However, her hands were shaking violently, but not from rage. More of fear.

"I'm…so sorry, Mr. Dartz. Please, forgive me," she begged in a tearful voice. He waved his hand before her just to show her reassurance. Her face grew red and she walked from there towards another door. She was so embarrassed now, she had to hide from him. Nevertheless, as she walked away, he noticed, running along her under wrist, was a rather visible scar. It was red and looked fresh. Did it just appear now?

* * *

The brunette young man couldn't believe what he had just seen, let alone heard. Beside him, his redhead colleague (A/N: Varon had actually once called Amelda and Rafael his "colleagues" in the English version, so forgive me.) just stared in horror. Why did she react like that? Moreover, what did Dartz mean by that, he "knew" how her parents died? When Varon looked up at Amelda, he saw a few tears in his eyes.

"What's wrong?" he asked. Amelda didn't answer. He just stared through the glass towards where Dartz stood, staring down at where FD had once stood before running off.

Amelda had not only heard and saw all of that, but he felt something, too. Something strange, yet strong. He felt it first in his head, and then in his heart. Why? He knew what that feeling was, but why did he….

* * *

That night the sand on the beach became soaked and muddy as it began to rain. FD raced across the dunes towards her home and sighed as she reached the front door before she became soaked like the sand. She quickly got inside and was greeted strongly by her pets. They crowded around her feet affectionately, and she fell onto the couch as they pounced on top of her. Their behavior had changed extremely. At first, they seemed normal, than they rejected her, and now they wanted her on her back so they could lick her face. She loved it when they showed her affection and love, but something strange was going on. She felt it, but how? And what?

She got up and walked upstairs to her room. She walked into the bathroom to take a nice warm shower, and was followed closely by the Abyssinian, Maggie. The kitten pounced onto the closed toilet lid and looked up at FD curiously. Something about this beautiful kitten caught FD's attention as she got on her knees and started the water. It always took a minute to warm up. FD removed her blouse and looked at the kitten. Its eyes were brilliantly green, almost bright emerald. Where had she seen that color before? Matter of fact, where had she seen those emerald eyes before?

A faint image of Dartz came to mind, and then she figured it out. Dartz had one eye gold and one eye emerald. Why was that? Did something happen? She kept questioning herself about that as she removed her clothing and stepped into the running warm water, the tips of her long black hair immediately becoming soaked. She turned her bare back to the water and allowed it flow down it painfully. Her hands fell along her arms comfortingly, but the pain didn't vanish. It remained, and wouldn't leave her. As she stood beneath the running warm water, she closed her silver eyes and an image came to her mind's eye. An image of a symbol in total blackness. It was an emerald sphere with a six-point-star in the center, reaching from all sides. This symbol glowed a brilliant, emerald light in the darkness.

I know I've seen that symbol before, but where? FD thought to herself. Everything felt weird at that moment. A strange sensation ran through her body, and it felt so familiar to her. She felt this before, but where? She fell to her knees, her soaked black hair falling over her body, which was trembling. She wasn't scared, she wasn't excited. So, why was she shaking?

* * *

Once out of the shower, FD was immediately wrapped in a perfectly white robe and drying her hair with the black towel, the one she favored. She quickly retired to her room and sat on the foot of her bed, a few of her pets staring up at her with curiosity and concern. She smiled sweetly at them, and then fell back onto the bed, her knees bent on the end, her shins and feet dangling to the ceiling. She immediately felt that sensation again, it was cool, relaxing, new, yet familiar. It was like how she felt getting into a spa. Relaxing, yet strangely weird.

She was falling through darkness, eternally floating through it. She heard the distant sounds of the rain and thunder, but it sounded so far away. She was falling through black water, falling, drowning in the rain. Suddenly, she was standing up again, but not in where she should be. Instead, she was standing in a beautiful room, almost like the dance hall of a palace, standing before a mirror. The mirror showed her reflection, but she wasn't dressed in normal clothes she would wear. Her outfit was a beautiful, flowing white gown with pearls along the neck of it, low cut, but only enough to reveal above her cleavage, her arms were covered by gorgeous white gloves reaching up to her shoulders, the hem of the dress parted in the front to reveal her long, slender thighs, wearing gorgeous, white heels. Her black hair was pulled back into a lovely, long ponytail. Along her forehead and bangs was a gorgeous string of beads and pearls that wrapped around her head. How did she get like this? She looked like a princess.

"You look beautiful," said a voice. In the mirror, she saw the reflection of Dartz approaching her from behind. He reached forward and pulled back a few stray strands behind her ears. "I had never seen such a beautiful woman in my life."

Surprised by his sudden words, FD turned around to look into his discolored eyes.

"Sir…I'm…I'm not beautiful," she spoke softly. He smiled and cupped her chin between his forefinger and thumb, and tilted her head back.

"Don't say that. Right now, do you think I would say something like that if you weren't as beautiful as an actual princess right now?" he asked. "You look like the princess of Atlantis."

"Atlantis?" FD was confused. When did Atlantis come up before to her? She didn't remember, but she knew she heard more about it than she realized.

"Yes, my dear Rika, Atlantis. You don't remember anything, do you? How sad, yet beauty like this can't be natural. Is this your true desire? Is this what you want more than life itself?" Dartz asked. FD looked at him, and then realized the answer. No, she didn't want to be beautiful. She wanted something else. Something that bothered her inside, something that hurt her heart dearly.

"No…" FD spoke gently.

"Then what is it? Power? Strength? Revenge?" Dartz asked. Revenge? What the….

"No," FD spoke.

"Then, show me what it is you desire, little raven. Show me," Dartz pleaded. FD broke from his hold and looked in the mirror almost instinctively. What did she want? She knew there was something, but what was it? Even she herself wanted to know. She imagined herself long ago as a small child. She imagined the comfort and warmth she gained from someone. An eternal love, binding and strong, it kept her alive. However, eventually, that love died, and with it, her life. FD imagined someone holding her in their arms, giving her strength and aide when she needed it. What she wanted was….

At that moment, a strange sensation ran through her body, and she felt a pair of arms wrapped around her waist, pulling her back, closer into another's solid form. She felt someone place their chin on her shoulder, and embrace her in a loving way. FD's face glowed red, but she welcomed this feeling. She already had someone to love her…. The faint image of Amelda came to mind. He loved her, she could tell. Moreover, she had to confess, she loved him. However, she didn't have someone to care for her, to take care of her, to hold her and keep her safe, to give her strength. She didn't have someone to hold her like a child. Nevertheless, the way Dartz held her now…reminded her of her own father.

That's what she needed now. Her father…or someone to love her like a father. Someone to care for her like a parent, someone to know…to share her pain. Amelda was someone to share memories with, but he couldn't be someone to care for her like a parent. She had been alone for so long, she had forgotten that feeling to have someone care for her. That feeling she's been wanting since she was little. Her memories may be gone, but the scars left behind from them never vanished. Both the emotional scars…and the physical scars….

* * *

Dys: He's going to kill me for that little scene, I just know it!

Dartz: You're right I am!

Dys: I wasn't talking about you; I was talking about my own father. Anyways, as an FYI, today was my last day of school, so I have three months of summer vacation! I'll be starting another school year next September. Therefore, that means major updating and plans. In a couple of weeks, I'm going to a family reunion in New Mexico, so I won't be updating during that time, plus I've got summer school, but now I've got more free time to write and update all of my stories, and put in a few new ones. Oh, and in case I don't update by next weekend, I want to wish all of you guys a Happy Father's Day! I'm spending that day with my daddy, so I hope you people have fun! Peace! (Starts running as Dartz chases her with an axe! Lol!)


	7. Thoughtless

.Chapter VI: Thoughtless

Dys: Okay, this chapter was inspired by a KORN song named Thoughtless, and some lyrics will be seen in it. I do not own the song or the band that created it. However, I am their biggest fan.

Dartz: Yes, you have every CD, you have every poster, every knickknack, everything that has their name on it.

Dys: Shut up! I'm not that obsessive!

Dartz: But you are obsessive over them…and even more over Evanescence.

Dys: Will you just shut up!

* * *

_Thumbing through the pages of my fantasies_

_Pushing all the mercy down,down,down_

_I wanna see you try to take a swing at me_

_C'mon gonna put ya on the ground,ground,ground_

"G'morning, FD! My, what a cute outfit!" Kiniko pronounced as FD walked through the door. FD was dressed in her usual black attire, but the style was completely different now. A black tank top that was low-cut just enough to see below her chest under a black leather jacket, as well as a black, leather mini-skirt and black boots that reached up her thighs. She looked hot that day.

"Thanks, Kiniko, I wanted to try something new. What does this outfit say?" FD asked her, turning around several times for her.

"Um…it says 'Hello, world, I'm a hot, rough, and tough diva ready to kick some ass!' " FD laughed at Kiniko's response. FD was now starting to worry someone was going to come up behind her. Sure enough, the thin, invisible hairs on the back of FD's neck shot up as a well-known voice spoke from behind her.

"Well, well, well, Miss FD, don't you look a little _too_ casual," it chuckled. FD gasped as she stumbled over her own heel and fell to the tile ground below. She turned around, and saw Dartz staring down at her, his eyes completely withdrawn from any emotion. FD was now starting to regret coming to work dressed like that.

"Um…Master Dartz, I'm so sorry…." Master? Where did that come from? Usually she said Mr. or just plain Dartz, but master? Why did she say that? A small smile crossed his face as she spoke the word, and then he just shrugged beneath his violet suit.

"It's alright. This will definitely bring more attention to the company," he smiled, closing his discolored eyes. FD didn't know whether he meant her finish on the building or her outfit. She really hoped he meant her work. It was finally finished after only two days, and now she and the boys had to start on the upper levels.

"Um…" FD was speechless now. She stood back up and tried to act as calmly and sincere as possible. However, that seemed impossible when she saw Amelda and Varon by the front entrance, snickering and blushing while they stared at her. That was really pissing her off.

"Cute outfit, Sheila!" Varon teased. FD growled low in her throat as her face turned a horrible crimson.

"I think it's rather adorable," Dartz said, tilting her face back so she looked into his eyes. She nearly fell on the spot when she saw that smile. "You actually resemble a raven now. Good."

"What?" FD pulled away by his comment. A small shudder ran through her body. A raven? He had been calling her that since she started this job. Why? Did she look like a raven to him? His hand moved forward and his fingers ran firmly through her hair. She didn't welcome this by pulling away. For some reason, she didn't want him to touch her.

_Why are you trying to make fun of me?_

_You think it's funny_

_What the fuck you think it's doing to me?_

_You take your time lashing out at me_

"Why do you cower?" Dartz asked. FD ignored his question. She turned and walked towards the elevator in complete silence. She couldn't look at him now. Why? She knew she didn't have feelings for him anymore. So, why was she so shy around him still?

* * *

"Master Dartz, I don't think that was really appropriate to do. Are you trying to get her on our team?" Amelda asked. He looked at Dartz, who was sitting in the navy blue chair down across from him on the table. Dartz had his arms folded over his chest and his eyes closed. In the center of the table sat Varon, sitting across from Rafael, who was standing. 

"That's exactly what I'm trying to do, Amelda. Young Miss Rika has a great strength in her, and I want you to see it firsthand. The young girl is brilliantly beautiful, yet because of the stress she went and is still going through, that strength hides inside her and seeks shelter," Dartz explained.

"A strength? You mean like ours? A dueling strength?" Varon asked.

"No, this is different. This one is powered by her anger and pain, but it's torn, like Rika's heart. She seeks companionship from a friend, while she seeks guidance from a parent. She has neither, so she lashes out at herself," Dartz explained. "Her mind and soul are stressed from the strain she puts on herself."

"But I don't understand, Master Dartz. How are you going to see it firsthand?" Amelda asked. A small, sinister smile crossed his face.

"I've seen it once before. Several times, actually. It made its first appearance, though, when I confronted her about her parents a couple of days ago. She lashed out at me, and her eyes held a glow to them. Not visible, but enough to tell me. I can also feel it in her artworks and masterpieces," Dartz explained.

"Her art? What's that got to do with anything?" Varon asked. Dartz didn't answer. He just opened his eyes and stared down.

"How are you going to see it?" Rafael asked.

"By getting close to her. I'll take her out, spend some time with her, see what changes have come acrossed her. Her true strength lies in her emotions," Dartz explained.

* * *

FD was found on one of the sofas in her office, curled up in one of the corners, her face hidden by the stuffed pillows on it. Dartz smiled at this. She definitely resembled a raven, all black and silent, so many secrets she kept from them. 

"That looks comfortable," Dartz teased. FD didn't respond to it. She just laid there, her breathing soft and calm. Was she asleep? "FD?"

Dartz touched her shoulder firmly, and she jumped as a sharp jolt ran through her body. He released her, and she began trembling. He scared her. He knew he shouldn't have done that. Quickly, he leaned down, and began stroking her arm gently to comfort her. She began to whimper, and he instinctively spoke to her in a caring and concerned voice.

"Shhh…It's okay now. I'm here. Don't be afraid," he comforted. She calmed down a little, and turned over to meet his face. Her cheeks were tear strained and a few tears remained in her eyes. Now she looked like a child, scared and frightened, but why?

_All of my hate cannot be found_

_I will not be drowned by your thoughtless scheming_

_So, you can try to tear me down_

_Beat me to the ground_

_I will see you screaming_

She sat up and wiped her tears from her eyes. "I was just tired and thought if I laid down for only a few minutes, I'd be fine. I must have fallen asleep," she confessed. Dartz knew she was lying. He could tell by her eyes. They had that distant, scared look in them.

"It's alright. I just came in here to tell you something. You can take the rest of the day off. You deserve it for the hard work you did," Dartz explained.

"It wasn't just me. Amelda and Varon did it, too," FD explained.

"I know, but they agreed that you should take the day off," he insisted. "Come on."

He took her arm and got her up on her feet. "Because you are so stubborn, I'm going to force you out today," Dartz said. He looked like he was about to say something else, and FD knew what it was somehow.

"Please, don't say…" she muttered, but he did say it.

"I guess you could consider it a date," he said with a smile. FD choked on her own breath as her face flared red. She doubled over, hacking into her hand. She was stunned by this sudden offer. She didn't have any feelings for Dartz anymore…but no one had ever asked her out before. This was a total surprise. She didn't know what to do.

"Um…uh…sir, I'm not so sure about this…." FD murmured.

"Nonsense! You need the day out, and because of how stubborn you are and how you insist on staying, I'm taking you out," Dartz explained. He grabbed her wrist and dragged her into the elevator, and then out of the building. His grip was so tight it caused her to wince in pain.

"P-please…let go…please…" she whimpered. He looked at her, and then smiled as he released her wrist. He then snapped his fingers, and a pitch-black car pulled up the side, resembling that of a limo. Damn, this guy is filthy rich, FD thought, but shook it out of her head. She still couldn't help but stare at it.

"Get in," Dartz demanded, opening the door to her. FD felt strange inside. She wasn't scared, but worried. About herself? Maybe. Dartz was seriously older than her, and she was only sixteen. If they were going on a date, wasn't that illegal?

"_Do you see him?" _came a voice in the back of FD's head. See who? She looked up and down the streets, but saw no one she knew. She got inside the car, and Dartz followed her in. He spent the whole day with her, but she was mostly quiet the whole day.

* * *

Dartz treated her to lunch and dinner that day, offered her to go shopping, but she rejected each one. He didn't know what to do. She seemed so distant from him, so far away. 

_Thumbing through the pages of my fantasies_

_I'm above you smiling as you drown, drown, drown_

_I wanna kill and rape you the way you raped me_

_I pull the trigger and your down, down, down_

Dartz took her to a beautiful Italian restaurant for an early dinner, and they sat in a booth beside a window. Dartz sat there, his arms folded on the table's surface, watching her features, while she just stared out the window, her chin in her palm, her elbow propped up and resting on the table. She seemed so distant at that moment, her silver eyes just staring into the streets outside, watching the people walk by.

"You know, you hardly said a word to me today since we left Paradias. Anything wrong?" he asked. She looked at him, and a small, emerald glimmer appeared in the darkness in silver before vanishing. She answered.

"I'm just nervous. I've never went out with anyone before. The last time I did was with my dad, but that was when I was eight, and he took me to a basketball game," she answered.

"You like basketball, huh?" Dartz asked.

"I love it. I used to play it everyday, but now I hardly ever do," FD confessed. Her eyes still held that distant gaze in them.

"Why don't you?" he asked.

"I don't know. For some reason, I've stopped," she spoke. Eight? Yeah, that was how old she was when she first met him. And then a year later….

"Rika, I-" FD cut off his sentence.

"Please, sir, call me FD," she begged.

"How about I start calling you raven?" he teased. She didn't laugh. She had that cold glare in her eyes, solid, firm, yet it sent shivers down his own spine. He didn't know why, though. Her looks used to be calm and collective, even innocent. But now they were cold and stabbing.

"I want to know why you applied for this job at my company." Dartz asked. There was that little life and light he wanted to see. It emitted from her eyes, and her face went calm and clear, a small smile crossing her face.

"I don't know why. I've been trying to get a job for a few weeks before I started here. I sent out my resume to like fifteen different job openings and yours just picked me up. There really was no real reason why," FD spoke. She had that innocent smile that he missed seeing. He felt it, though. A strong, comforting emotion, sensation that was emitting from her. It left him warm and relaxed in his place. He didn't dare move for the feeling could evaporate like water.

_All of my friends are gone, they died…._

_Gonna take you down!_

_They all screamed and cried…._

_Never, never put me, never put me back against the wall_

_Never put me, never put me back against the wall_

_Gonna take you down….

* * *

_

Dartz took her home around seven, and he could tell she was getting exhausted. He walked with her to her house, and was surprised to see the sun setting at that time. The beach looked so beautiful at that moment, almost exactly like her artwork on the building.

"Thank you for taking me out today," she spoke softly to him. She unlocked the front door, and then looked at him. "Would you like to come in?"

He smiled. He walked up the steps and accompanied her over the threshold. The door closed behind him softly, and he saw a crowd of beautiful cats gathered on the navy couch, below them a small canine slept. He snickered at this scene.

"You don't want to wake them. Trust me," FD whispered to him as she made her way to the kitchen. He followed her, and then leaned over the counter to look directly at her.

"Why do you have so many animals?" he asked.

"I'm a lover for them, especially cats. I see one on the streets or in a store, it's coming home with me," she said. He laughed.

"Ironic. One who resembles a raven has a horde of cats for pets," Dartz laughed. She just smiled. Being this close to her, he could see an invisible line along her collarbone. He reached forward and ran his index finger along it. She blushed, and then looked away.

"How did this happen?" he asked.

"Um…you know, I really don't know. I've had it for years, but no one ever told me how I got it," FD spoke. Dartz looked up into her eyes with a soft smile.

"You're so innocent, almost exactly like a child," he spoke. She looked at him, and then looked away. He pulled his hand from her neck, and, for some strange reason, wanted to replace them with his lips. He shook that feeling out of his head, and smiled at FD. Her face held red around the cheeks. His body began to move instinctively.

He reached over and tilted her face back, then leaned over and met her at the lips. He felt her shudder beneath his touch, but it didn't matter anymore. Her lips comforted him, warm and soft, her breath cool, like ice. She moaned and shuddered again. She didn't want to kiss him, yet she didn't pull away. He held her for a moment in the passionate kiss, and then softly broke away. His index finger trailed along her chin, then cupped it once again. Her face was glowing a brilliant red, yet he didn't care. All he cared about was what to do next. His body had moved instinctively, he didn't even think of what he was doing. Her gaze captivated him, holding him, hypnotizing him. Those silver orbs were so beautiful, so endless, it was mesmerizing. He quickly pulled out of the gaze, but he felt it just then.

A strong, powerful sensation that aroused at that moment. It was strong and commanding, demanding Dartz himself to look at the girl. He refused to, but he felt it. That power. He was right. That power was inside her, but how? She didn't seem like anything special, just a beautiful, young girl.

A beautiful young girl…with scars…?

_All of my hate cannot be found_

_I will not be drowned by your thoughtless scheming_

_So, you can try to tear me down_

_Beat me to the ground_

_I will see you screaming!

* * *

_

Dys: Okay, that's that chapter. I really enjoyed that song, Thoughtless, and was surprised by the fact Amy Lee tried singing it on their new CD, and even though she did it really good, she can't top the original.

Dartz: Um…the song had nothing to do with the chapter, though. How did it inspire you?

Dys: I was just wanted to put the lyrics in. Is that a problem?

Dartz: Yes, it proves you're the laziest writer I know.

Dys: _SHUT THE HELL UP!_

Dartz: Uh-oh, I think I made her mad.

Dys: NO DUH! (Starts chasing him angrily with a knife)


	8. Heartbreaker

Chapter VII: Heartbreaker

Dys: Everyone goes through a certain point in their life where they suffer from a serious broken heart. That was how I was inspired for this chapter. In here, you'll discover some secrets about FD, and few little secrets about a growing relationship between her and a certain character.

Dartz: Not me, thank Gods of Atlantis!

Dys: (rolls eyes)

Dartz: I saw that.

Dys: So what?

* * *

"'Cleopatra was one of the greatest queens of Egypt, and also a well known one. At eighteen, Cleopatra was given the kingdom by her father, Ptolemy Auletes to share with her twelve-year-old brother, Ptolemy XIII. When older, Cleopatra fell in love with the Roman general, Julius Caesar, but in order to be with him, she had to kill her brother, which she did. She had several kids with Caesar, but when assassinated, Cleopatra returned to her kingdom. Later, she fell in love with Alexander Helios. When confronted by his enemies, who forced her to believe he was dead, she committed suicide by forcing a poisonous snake to bite her,' " FD read on her computer. Even though she wasn't necessarily supposed to be reading something like this at work, something had been aching in her head since the two nights before when Dartz, her own boss, kissed her. She didn't know the connection, but she wanted to find research on the ancient queen. Not to mention, she recalled reading something in the newspaper about a woman (who strangely resembles Cleopatra) hosting an Egyptian exhibit at the Domino museum. She never went to it, but she remembered looking at a picture of the young woman in the newspaper. She was quite lovely. It said in it that her name was Isis Ishtar, who grew up specifically and directly from Egypt. It was interesting to read a little about her, but FD lost interest quite quickly.

"Whatcha doin'?" came a voice. FD looked up to see a young red head walk into her office. She immediately shut off the screen, and then smiled innocently. "Looking at something you shouldn't?" he asked in a flirty way.

"Shut up. Actually, no, I was looking up information on Cleopatra, the ancient Egyptian queen," FD confessed. Amelda's eyes had that sudden worry expression in them before vanishing.

"Oh. Well, that's cool," he said. "Master Dartz wants to have a word with you later about something."

"Does he need to see me now?" she asked.

"No, he's in a meeting. He's hoping later, before you leave, though," Amelda spoke. FD's smile disappeared into a solid line across her face, and her head fell to her shoulder only slightly. "Everything okay?"

"Yeah, everything's fine," she said. Amelda saw a faint, emerald light glittering in her silver eyes. It was rather unusual to see that, but it left him feeling warm and comforting. It relaxed him to see that. But why? Why did it comfort him so much?

Amelda stayed and chatted in her office for a while, and when lunch came around, he offered to take her out. A small whimper came from her, and he knew what that meant. She didn't want to ride on that motorbike. Why, though? Was she frightened of it? So she and Amelda went out for lunch. He took her to a well-known restaurant down the street called Rainforest Café, and FD thought it was a misnomer, that was, until she went inside it. This place was a restaurant, a bar, and a gift shop all in one building, and it was decorated with vines, ropes and electronics to make it seem like an actual rainforest. It was charming and exotic.

Amelda was actually more intrigued with the place than FD. She informed him about rainforests and the beauty within them. She informed him that she enjoyed creating works of art about forests and the animals within them. It was like a game Quid quo pro with them. Amelda told her a little something about himself, Varon, or Rafael, and in return she would tell him a little about herself. She told Amelda she had always been interested in mystery and law, but art was her major passion. Though technically he wasn't allowed to, Amelda told her a lot about the DOOM organization he, Varon, and Rafael were in. He caught her attention with that.

When they got back to Paradius, Amelda accompanied FD to her office, but as they stepped out of the elevator, Rafael, the tall, muscular blond, came up to them and gave Amelda a look behind his dark sunglasses. Amelda looked at him, and then sighed.

"I have to go," Amelda spoke.

"Why? No, stay and talk to me," FD begged, lacing her fingers around his hand. He blushed by her offer, and smiled.

"Don't worry, I'll be back," he said.

"You promise?" she asked. He nodded. He leaned down, tilted her head back and placed a quick, yet sweet kiss on her lips.

"Yes, I promise I'll be back," he said. He turned and walked back into the elevator. FD smiled as her face flared slightly as she watched him walk away. He waved to her before the doors closed and he vanished.

* * *

"Come in," Dartz spoke up as FD knocked on the office door. She entered it, her black hair falling against her face. It was suddenly so warm in their. It wasn't that warm before, on her first day. She saw Dartz standing by one of the windows, his cyan hair sparkling in the sunlight that streamed through. He smiled at her, and approached her.

"Did Amelda tell you why I wanted to see you?" he asked. She shook her head, curious of where this was going. He seemed so punctual lately, so distracted, yet that calm demeanor never vanished.

"I anticipate that it has to do with the reason why he disserted me?" FD asked him. Where was the origin of that? She just blurted it out from nowhere.

"Actually, yes. That's very clever of you, Miss Rika," Dartz spoke. He approached her, and his demeanor suddenly changed to cold and serious. She was paralyzed by that icy glare he gave. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a card that was completely blank. Nothing but a bright white background. It was a Duel Monster's card, she recognized the pattern on the back, but she had also recognized the standard it was in. But from where?

"What is it?" she asked.

"I'm going to put you through a test, my dear. If you pass, you shall be given great power, a power to grant you anything you want. It'll grant you guidance towards the right path. I know that you are desiring love and guidance, like that a parent gives to a child. This test will see if you are worthy for it," Dartz explained.

"Why test me?" FD asked.

"Because…something tells me you are desperate for a replacement in your heart. You've found love, but you haven't found guidance, and you're desperate to seek it. If you pass this test, you will not only obtain power, but I will personally see to it that your life will be guided by love, truth, and you'll see how true human beings are," he explained.

"What do you mean?"

Dartz placed two fingers on her forehead, and a small light emitted at his tips. "Look into your past, my dear. You'll see the true evil inside the hearts of all men," he spoke. FD closed her eyes, and she found herself inside a room with a man looking down on her. She recognized this man as the psychiatrist her parents sent her to go see as a child.

"Rika, your parents have been arguing a lot, haven't they?" the man asked. FD nodded. Then she was inside a dark room, a bit of light streaming in through a door that was ajar. The light came from the hallway, where two voices were yelling loudly and violently towards each other. FD clutched the stuffed animal to her chest, hoping all this would end soon.

Then she was standing before two bodies on the floor, crimson everywhere, above them was her psychiatrist, crimson all along his face. He smiled down at her through crimson teeth, and FD let out a scream of fear. She couldn't believe what had happened. Then she was sitting out on the curb in the rain, staring down at the asphalt. A car rode by, sending water on top of her, not only soaking, but also nearly drowning her. Then she was sitting alone on the steps of her home, watching a group of girls laughing at her. She was then staring down at a boy with long black hair. He was crying, looking for his brother, and she offered to help him, but he shunned her away, hitting her in the process.

FD was standing alone in her home, trembling, crying. As hard as she tried to hide it, she was alone in this world. She always was, she always will be. Then a bright light shined in her eyes, and she was back before Dartz in the office. She looked up into his discolored eyes, and then threw herself into his arms, sobbing.

"Master Dartz, please! Please, I don't want to be alone anymore! I was always alone!" she sobbed. He stroked her hair, wiping away the falling tears off her face.

"You won't be alone anymore, my dear. There are others just like you, others that wish to see justice served, and others who want the evil beings in this world to be gone. There are only so few innocent people. You are one of them," Dartz spoke. "All you have to do is pass this test, and you'll never be alone again. Will you do this?"

"Y-yes," FD trembled, pulling away. The tears that ran down her face sparkled in the sunlight. He wiped them away, and then walked towards the end of the room.

"I have one last question before I give you the test. Will you sell your soul to never be like this again?" he asked. He looked directly into her eyes, and saw the emerald flicker in them. Her power was rising again. That was what triggered it. Connecting with her, seeing into her very soul, the very chambers of her heart.

"Yes. I would sell my soul or die to never be like this again," she said. Dartz smiled, handing her the card. Then he pulled out a necklace from his pocket. From the black rope dangled a small pendant with an emerald shard in it. She looked at it, mesmerized by its beauty, and reached to grasp it.

"If you are able to grasp this stone, you have passed," he said. FD felt weird now. She's worn this stone before. She's been tested like this before. She felt a strange sensation run from her fingertips to her head. A light, soft, comforting voice called from the darkness in her mind.

"_Touch the stone…be free, little angel…."_

Never to be alone again…to have someone care for me, to have them guide me…. To be able to see the truth in my life….No longer will I be haunted by my horrific memories….I shall begin with this test, and end with my destiny….

The shard glowed a powerful light that blinded FD, yet she saw the stone glow emerald in the man's hands. She reached forward, the sensation growing stronger. She wanted to stop, she wanted to run as far from there. That was the doubt and deceit fooling her in her mind. She had to pass this test. If she does, she'll never be alone again.

Amelda's face floated into her mind's eye. She wondered if they would be together after this. Suddenly, that sensation became a searing pain that evolved and absorbed into her body. She wanted to scream. Her head felt like it was splitting in two. Yet she felt something sharp stab the flesh of her palm. The light faded, and she opened her hand to find herself holding the shard in her hand. Did she pass?

"Welcome to our family, Miss Rika Micamura. Now, you will never be alone, and you have the power of the Orichalcos on your side. A power that is greater than any force to be believed," Dartz spoke. FD looked at the card in her hand, and saw it had changed. It now held the symbol of an emerald sphere with a six-point star in the center. She gasped, that was the symbol she saw before.

"I've seen this before," she spoke.

"Yes, the Orichalcos card you now hold is a field magic card that seals you and your opponent within it while you duel. The winner shall be granted exit out of the seal, while the loser will be trapped within it, their soul fed to a great beast, the Leviathan," Dartz explained. "Use it well."

FD didn't question what he said, because somehow she knew what he was talking about. She smiled, narrowing her eyes in a slight malevolent way, and snickered.

"Excellent. This is the moment I've waited for my whole life," she spoke softly. Dartz laughed at what he had done. He knew how strong this girl was, no matter how hard she tried to hide it. She would make a great warrior, empowered not only by the Orichalcos, but also by her own great and amazing power.

FD left the office, leaving Dartz in one of the chairs, drinking wine. As she closed the door, she heard a voice come over the intercom inside the office. She couldn't help but overhear it.

"Master Dartz, sir, we have some news."

"Yes, go on," Dartz's voice came.

"We would like to report that the take-over was a success. Congratulations, sir, you are now the proud owner of Kaiba Corp."

FD gasped. Kaiba Corp? She's heard that before. A slight aching feeling was inside her chest now, and she couldn't breathe. Why? What's going on? Why was she in so much pain? She gripped the shard around her neck, and felt a tear fall from her face. Why was she in so much pain? And why did she feel like she lost someone dear!

* * *

"Hey, FD, wait up!" called a voice. FD turned around to see Varon running up to her. She smiled solemnly at him as he approached her.

"Hey, Varon, what's up?" she asked. He had this weird gaze in his eyes.

"Um…I have some horrible news for you," he said sadly.

"What?" FD asked.

"Yeah, but, it has to do with Amelda," he said softly. FD looked at him and she could feel the pain inside her rise.

* * *

The rain fell hard against the closed windows, the darkness outside only darkening the room even more. A lonely figure sat upon the surface of the queen size bed against the wall, her legs propped up to her chest, her face pressed against it, her black hair falling over her knees. Below her, a group of animals watched with pity and concern in their eyes. The young girl was stiff on her bed, tears streaming from her face.

"_This is the price to pay when you play the Orichalcos…."_

_But why did it have to be Amelda? I loved him…._

"_But he wanted power. He wanted revenge, so he took the power of the Seal. It was a promise he made…."_

_But he made a promise to me. He promised he'd come back…._

"_It was his choice. He took the risk…."_

FD was so distraught by this, she didn't go to sleep that night. Her mind was set strongly on Amelda. She couldn't believe this. He was gone, his soul was captured. And now she'll never see him again. Will the same thing happen to her? She promised Dartz that she'd sell her soul in order to never be alone. Was that the price to pay for losing? Was all of this worth that? She couldn't think right now. All she could think about was Amelda. How did it all happen?

She fell back onto her bed and looked up at the canopy of her bed. She drifted into a complete darkness, and then found herself inside a plane. Wind surrounded her, whipping at her body. She looked up and saw that sign. The sign of the Orichalcos! Above that sign, she saw Amelda and someone else. They were dueling. Amelda's opponent was about eighteen with brown hair and serious blue eyes. His outfit reminded FD of a Blue Eyes White Dragon. Only one person she knew looked or had that card, and that was the only person in the world who had that card and was so obsessed with it. Kaiba Seto! The one Amelda was after revenge for.

Holding onto the banister of a flight of stairs across from her was a little boy with long black hair and sparkling, worried eyes. This boy…she's seen him before. But where? She knew he was Kaiba Seto's younger brother, Mokuba. But where had she met him before? She reached. She wanted to run her fingers through the boy's hair. He seemed so innocent, so fragile. He reminded her of….

"_Rika…" _

A soft hand ran gently across the side of her face, caressing her….

"_Rika…"_

A pair of discolored eyes came into her vision, one emerald, one gold….

"_Rika…"_

The hand moved down and traced the scar on her neck, the touch so calming and relaxing and….

"_Wake up…"_

No…I'll never wake up…This is how Amelda lost…It was how I lost him….

"_No, Rika…wake up…"_

No…never…I want to stay here…and keep Amelda in my dreams….

"_Wake up…"_

I want to keep Amelda…forever…in my dreams…like the other one….

"_Rika, keep me in your dreams forever…."_

Always…and…I'm sorry….

A light shined into the darkness of FD's eyes, and she woke up. What a strange dream. She didn't remember much of it, but she remembered…nothing. All she remembered was that it felt like someone else was in that room with her. Was there? There was no sign of anyone. She must have been dreaming of it, then.

"I promise I'll be back…"

Amelda, I miss you, FD thought. She closed her eyes and held in the tears. Then she got ready for work, holding in the pain and tears inside her.

* * *

Dartz: A rather interesting chapter. Though I hope what you put in it wasn't me….

Dys: Don't worry, it's not. However, to explain something one kid said in a review, the reason why Dartz kissed FD will be explained completely towards the end, but neither of them has affections for the other. Trust me.

Dartz: Thank you!

Dys: Although Dartz puts on the fatherly or older brother role for FD. I keep forgetting which one I wanted. Amelda is her main lover, though!

Dartz: Yeah, that's great. I still question your writing capabilities.

Dys: Now he decides to use advance vocabulary on me.

Dartz: And who knew you had it?


	9. These Walls

Chapter VIII: These Walls

Dys: Okay, I heard a song by TRAPT and I thought it went well with this chapter. Anyways, see how FD changes after she realizes Amelda is gone? Ooh….

Dartz: You're so pathetic.

Dys: And you're such a dumbass.

Dartz: ….

* * *

_Something missing left behind_

_Search in circles every time I try_

_I've been here before, yeah_

_I've seen you before_

"FD, hi! Nice outfit," Kiniko pronounced. FD walked over the threshold of the building, dazzling in the light. The outfit she wore was of course in black, but it was different now. She was wearing a black tube top beneath a black denim jacket that had its sleeves torn off. A very tight denim skirt covered her slender and long legs and a pair of black boots reached up to the hem of the skirt on her thighs. She looked like a biker today. But she wasn't trying to.

"Hey, Kiniko," FD spoke in a solemn voice. Her face didn't have that elegant smile anymore. It was darker and pale, her eyes holding an empty gaze in them.

"Hey, there's someone upstairs that needs to see you. I keep forgetting their name, though," Kiniko spoke.

"That's okay," FD said sadly. She walked towards the elevator and came onto the top level. Her black hair had fallen against her shoulders, framing the pendant around her neck. She walked towards her office, and then stopped when she saw someone running down the hall. This woman was beautiful. Her long, golden blond hair sparkled in the light given through the open windows. Her dark eyes shined like opals and sparkled with dark sincerity. Her perfectly formed body fit perfectly in her black leather outfit. FD could only stare at this beautiful goddess. She approached her, and smiled calmly at her.

"Hey, I'm looking for a girl named Rika Micamura. Do you know where I can find her?" she asked. FD nodded.

"I'm Rika, but please call me FD," she insisted.

"Wow, I knew the girl I was looking for was an artist, but I didn't know she was a model, too," she teased. FD giggled. "I'm Kujaku Mai."

"Pleased to meet you. You want to come into my office, I can make us some coffee," FD offered.

"That sounds nice, but I prefer tea," Mai teased again. FD smiled. This woman brought back the smile in her. She knew she was going to like her. But then she noticed the gem from the choker she wore. It resembled hers. Could she possibly be working for Dartz?

"Wow!" Mai spoke when she entered her office. "I wish I could live in a place like this."

"You think this is great? Did you see downstairs?" FD asked.

"Yeah, it's beautiful. Dartz told me you did that," Mai said.

"I…I did. But I had a lot of help from Varon and Amelda," FD spoke.

"Oh, yeah, I know. I heard about what happened to Amelda. Were you two close?" Mai asked.

"Not so much," FD lied. Mai smiled at the lie.

"You know, it's weird sometimes," Mai said.

"What is?" FD said.

"Us. I see a lot of myself in you. And you're only sixteen," Mai said. "You don't like to talk about your personal self much. You refuse to let other people know the real you. And when you think you're finally happy, something happens and takes it all away."

FD silenced herself from that. Mai just described her. Or was she describing herself?

"Love is just as worse. You don't understand it completely, and you think you never will, but deep down, you fear something might happen, and you find someone you believe you love, but then it changes to another person, and once they're gone, you think you'll never feel that way again," Mai continued.

"Please, stop, Mai," FD begged. Mai looked at her, and then approached her, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"It's okay, now," she said sweetly. "You're so young, I can't believe what he said about you."

"What did who say?" FD asked.

"Dartz, and Amelda, too, but mostly Dartz. He said you 'd bring great strengths to us, the real organization of this company. The organization called DOOM," Mai said. "That's why he tested you with this gem. That's why you were given the Seal of the Orichalcos."

"What?" FD asked.

"That card you received yesterday with this gem. You were tested by a shard of the Orichalcos, and you passed, but it granted you great powers. Now, you are a member of this organization, the DOOM organization. Your job is to go out and duel different people, using the Seal, and capture their souls to feed to a great beast," Mai explained. "I'm a member of that group. So is Varon, Rafael…and so was Amelda. He seeked out the man who destroyed his life, Kaiba Seto. But he lost, so his soul was taken."

An urge of rage grew inside FD's chest. She was furious now, but more at Kaiba Seto for taking Amelda from her.

"Kaiba Seto…I want him to pay!" FD screamed. Mai backed up, seeing that spark rise in this girl's eyes. It was more of a flame. An emerald flame.

_I can't escape walking down these halls _

_Have to find a place where there are no walls_

_And no lines begging me to cross_

_Always straight ahead, better move along_

Mai then saw why Dartz picked this girl to be a member of their group. This girl was anything but normal. She reminded her a lot of Yugi. He wasn't normal at all. If anything, he was completely different. Being the vessel to some five-thousand-year-old pharaoh? That sounded strange, but it was true. What if this girl was the same? What if she had some power trapped inside her. Test her against someone. Not against her, no, but against….

"FD, I have a question for you. Do you want revenge against Kaiba for stealing Amelda away?" Mai asked. She may anger her a little more, but it was worth it, if she could witness this power firsthand. The girl looked up at her, and she saw the evil smile cross her face.

"Yes, Mai Kujaku, I want revenge against those that did me wrong in the past! Starting with Kaiba Seto for stealing Amelda from me, for defeating him, and causing him to lose his soul…" FD's voice was low now. Very low, but that emerald flame didn't vanish. It burned stronger than ever. This girl was strange, but Mai had this weird feeling that she was the strongest person she ever met. She wanted to know just how strong she was.

"Listen, let's go see Dartz first. He must give you something before you start dueling," she explained.

"What?" FD asked.

"It's a new type of duel disks, the Dark Duel Disk. We've all got one," Mai said, showing the round and dark object on her forearm that resembled a duel disk, but it looked different, darker, with more attractions.

"Oh, so…I need to go see Dartz again?" FD asked, her voice shaking slightly. Mai noticed this immediately, and nodded.

"Are you scared of him?" Mai asked.

FD didn't know what it was, but she really didn't want to see Dartz again. After what happened yesterday, being tested by this shard, and seeing his eyes almost everywhere she went now. They were eerie to her, now. But she wasn't scared of him…. Maybe it was just her modesty acting up. Or maybe she was scared of him….She didn't know. All she wanted was to not go see him now.

"It's alright if you're scared of him. It shows respect," Mai spoke.

"No, I'm not scared. I don't know what it is. I just don't want to see him," FD said. Then a sly smile crossed her face.

"Oh, my God, Rika! You have a crush!" she said playfully, wrapping her arms tightly around FD's neck and playfully strangling her. FD gasped for air as she was embraced in a friendly way by Mai. That girl was very strong for someone who looked so feminine.

"No…Mai…stop…." FD gasped for air.

"A crush! How cute!" Mai cheered.

"Mai, it's not a crush! It's not a crush!" FD's face was blue now. She then felt a weird sensation rise inside her. She felt like she was about to retch. "MAI, LET GO!"

FD broke from Mai's hold and threw herself against the wall, her body filling with pain. She couldn't breathe. She couldn't see. Her head was piercing with horrible pain.

"FD! Are you okay!" yelled a voice. Mai!

What's wrong with me! What's going on! FD shouted in her head. She couldn't focus. She couldn't think! What's happening to her!

_"Rika….hold on…."_

Help me! Somebody please help me!

_"Rika…"_

Suddenly, the pain vanished and FD caught her breath. She could see again, and the pain vanished. She found herself covered in sweat, drenched with both sweat and tears. She was on her knees on the ground, looking down at her hands, which were red. FD couldn't understand. What happened to her? Why did her body suddenly hurt? It was unexplainable. She looked up at Mai, who had this worried look in her eyes.

"Are you okay?" she asked, kneeling down. She grabbed FD's shoulders and looked her in the eyes.

"Mai…" FD couldn't speak. She saw something in that darkness. Something she had seen before. An eye. An eye that was glowing a brilliant gold.

_Like clockwork, I commit the crime_

_I pretend to be everything they like_

_I've been here before,_

_I've seen you before_

"Mai, please…I don't have a crush on Dartz. I used to, though, when I first started here," FD confessed.

"Hon, crushes never die," Mai said, then she got this sad look in her eyes. FD knew that look somehow. It meant she was still in love with someone. Someone she really cared about, but couldn't be with them. FD leaned forward, and wrapped her arms around Mai's neck.

"Mai, it's okay," FD said. Mai was stunned by how friendly and understanding this girl was. She reminded Mai a lot of herself when she was that age. Mai returned the embrace, but broke away.

"Listen, I think you better go see Dartz now. Just ask him for a dark duel disk, like me," she said, standing up. "Then I'll escort you to your first opponent."

She held out a hand to FD, and, with a smile, took it. Mai pulled the girl onto her feet, and then smiled.

"Come on, sweetheart, you should smile like that more often. People would love it," Mai said. "And with just a little brown blue eye shadow, those beautiful eyes of yours will definitely stand out. And your hair, too. It's like silk. All we need to do is put it up."

"Maybe one of these days we can give each other make-over, you know," FD said, then noticed something. "I don't think you need it, though. You're already beautiful."

Mai blushed at this, and then smiled as she caught FD in another, but gentler, strangling embrace. "You are the sweetest girl I've ever met! I know we'll get along!" she cheered playfully. "One of these days I'm comin' over and gonna make you wear some make-up!"

"That's great, Mai, now just let go of me, please," FD begged. Mai let go with a giggle, and then grabbed her arm and pulled her out of the office.

"I'll wait outside for you. Then we'll find you an opponent. My bike is waiting outside," Mai said.

"Wait, you have a motorbike?" FD asked.

"Yes, why? Don't you like them?" Mai asked. She saw that worried look in FD's eyes.

"I'll…I'll tell you later, Mai," FD spoke.

_I can't escape walking down these halls_

_Have to find a place where there are no walls_

_And no lines begging me to cross_

_Always straight ahead, better move along

* * *

_

FD looked at Mai before approaching the door to Dartz's office. Mai saw she was nervous. Poor girl. FD knocked on the door before Dartz's voice came from the door, allowing her entrance into it. FD looked at her, and she gave an assuring smile.

"Don't worry," she spoke. FD opened the doors before entering the office.

"Ah, Miss Micamura, I wasn't expecting you to come this morning," he said, smiling at her from behind his desk. Then his eyes narrowed in suspicion. "How does it feel having power from the Orichalcos?"

"Um…I haven't felt any different, sir, but I do feel somewhat stronger," FD said, noticing the expectance in his eyes.

"Good. You won't feel any real power until you capture some souls," he said softly.

"Oh…kay," FD said. She was confused now. Especially when she saw the wine glass on his desk. He picked up a piece of paper from his desk and read it aloud.

" 'I've seen the tears fall and how elegant they look. Rain drops with a turquoise glimmer in the moonlight.' Did you not write this?" he asked.

FD gasped. That was a very personal poem she wrote when she first started this job. How the hell did he get it? She blushed.

"Please, sir, where did you get that!" she asked.

"It fell out of your purse on your first day. Remember?" Dartz asked her slyly. She did. It was the most embarrassing day she had here. "This proves my theory."

"What theory?" FD asked.

"The theory that I knew. You are her. She always had this beauty with all kinds of art. Who knew she'd be inside a vessel as lovely as you," Dartz spoke.

"What? What are you talking about!" FD asked. She was scared now. He was looking at her with the weirdest glare ever. He wasn't just looking at her, he was seeing straight through her, into her. She closed her eyes, and still saw his discolored eyes, staring, watching her. Her chest gave a horrible jolt through her, and she felt that pain again. The same pain she felt before.

"I've seen your kind before, Miss Micamura. I've seen them all. Victims of the evil and greed in man. Victims who lost it all, and want nothing to do with life. I've seen them all, but you're the first to ever make this much of an impression. Varon made quite an impression with his sarcastic, but hullarious attitude. Amelda made an impression with his loyalty and devotion to his little brother, Mikuro. Raphael made an impression for his strengths and abilities, not to mention the loyalty he had for his monsters. Miss Valentine made an impression with her physical features and how desperate she was for more power and strength. But you…" Dartz let out a chuckle, soft, dark.

FD opened her eyes and saw him approach her. She backed up into the closed door. Horrible voices were screaming in the back of her head. She couldn't think straight. And all she could focus on was what Dartz was telling her. What was he talking about? Victims? She wasn't a victim to anything but….

"You dazzled me from the first day you stepped into this building. You dazzled me completely, it was almost unbelievable. Your artwork surprised me a lot. Miss Kujaku was sent to bring you to me so I could talk to you alone. I know about your little secret, though. But I'm curious if you've forgotten it as well?" Dartz asked. FD suddenly spoke out of nowhere. It was like someone was controlling her, making her say things she never imagined herself to say.

"Why don't you show me?" her voice! It changed! It was so much deeper, so much more feminine. Like a full-grown woman's voice, like Mai's. But…what the….

Dartz noticed this, and his eyes widened with anticipation. A man has never looked at her like that before. At least, not that she remembered….

"You really are a puzzle to figure out. My dear Rika, let me show you then," he said. He placed two fingers on her forehead, and she felt something spark inside her. She couldn't breathe! She couldn't think! She couldn't speak! She couldn't hear! She couldn't see! All she could feel was this weird pain inside her. It was throbbing through her body. She let out a scream and pushed Dartz away. She was shaking horribly as she fell to her knees, clutching her body. The pain worsened, and she couldn't stand it. She wanted to die right there!

"_I'm so sorry, Rika…."_

"_Die, you bastard, die!"_

"_It was for their own good, my dear…."_

"_I promise, I'll never hurt you!" _

"_You've been alone for so long. Aren't you sad?"_

"_You can trust me, Rika, I promise…."_

"_No! You killed them! You killed them all!"_

"_Leave me alone! Everyone just leave me alone! Just leave me alone!" _

"LEAVE ME ALONE!"

Rika's screams echoed through the room. Dartz stepped back as he saw this. This girl has awakened inside. Her power was increasing the more she remembered. All Dartz wanted was to see a small flicker of it. But what he got that moment was an entire flame. Rika tilted her head back and screamed at the top of her lungs, the pain inside increasing substantially. A brilliant, blinding light appeared, emerald green, like the Orichalcos. But this one was beautifully emerald, with turquoise, azure, and lavender. It was a beautiful scene. But this light vanished inside her, and the girl fainted into Dartz's arms. He couldn't believe what he saw. He had seen that rage, that anger before. That power, also. A millennia ago he saw it, and he was stunned the first time. Who knew he would see it again, and in this girl?

* * *

_And I trade everything for this_

_And I trade everything for this_

_Why do I read the writing on the wall?_

_Why do I read the writing on the wall?_

"FD. FD, wake up, sweetie," came a voice. FD felt her body shake, and a light shined in the darkness. FD opened her eyes and found herself staring into opal shining eyes. Gold surrounded her vision as she was embraced into a worried and assured hold.

"Mai?" FD asked. "What…happened?"

"Dartz said you fainted from exhaustion in his office. Luckily, he gave you a dark duel disk," she said. She pulled out FD's arm, and she saw she was wearing the same kind of duel disk Mai was.

"Mai, what…how…I don't remember even going into his office," FD spoke.

"What? I told you that you needed to get the dark duel disk from Dartz and then you would get revenge for what happened to Amelda," Mai said.

"No, I remember you telling me that. Everything else, though, is just…just a blur," FD confessed.

Mai looked at her, and then thought for a bit. Dartz did warn her about this, but why? Did this girl have a selective memory? Or was she just plain insane? Whatever it was, it was starting to freak Mai out.

Suddenly, FD kneeled over, covering her mouth. It looked like she was gagging into her hand. Mai gripped her shoulders, worried about what was happening. But then she felt the girl's body shudder, turning dead cold. That wasn't normal. Mai immediately thought of taking the girl to the hospital, but all thoughts vanished when she saw the visible scar beneath the girl's hair. Where did she get that scar?

_I don't wanna lose my place in life_

_I've been here too long_

_And I've spent too much time_

_Something missing, left behind_

_Search in circles every time_

_I've been here before, yeah_

_I've seen you before_

_I can't escape walking down these halls_

_Have to find a place where there are no walls_

_And no lines begging me to cross_

_Always straight ahead_

_Better move along

* * *

_

Dartz: Ugh! I'm working with an incompetent, lazy, selfish, overconfident fool!

Dys: Okay…I'm guessing I did something wrong….

Dartz: Yeah, unfortunately you did. Not only did you not stick with the pattern you were going with, this chapter was off-course and out-of-flow. I got bored and confused on the first couple of paragraphs.

Dys: Okay, I'm going to end it right here because what'll happen next will be too graphical and inappropriate for anyone!

Dartz: What, the story?

Dys: No! What I'm going to do to you! (starts running like Nixon with a machine gun!)


	10. The Shadow Inside

Chapter IX: The Shadow Inside

Dys: Another song originally inspired this chapter, but then I thought otherwise. A few new surprises will be in here.

Dartz: why is it that a song inspires every chapter!

Dys: Because I want to annoy the hell out of you!

Dartz: You have already done that when you started this damn thing!

Dys: Oh, and some of the cards which FD uses in duels aren't real cards, just made up ones that I created. Please, don't sue!

* * *

"_Look at the stars, Rika. Don't they look beautiful?"_

"_They do. I can't wait to draw this when we get home!"_

"_Ha ha! You draw beautiful pictures, sweetie."_

"_You really think so?"_

"_Yes…."_

FD looked up at the pitch-black sky, the stars sparkling like rhinestones on a black music box. She didn't remember anything from her childhood, but she remembered staring up at the sky a lot, staring and watching the stars. They added such beauty to the night. She held out a hand and ran her fingers softly against the cold air. The wind comforted her, and a thousand ideas ran through her head a minute. At her side were a sketchbook and her lavender led-pencil. However, she didn't feel like drawing. She just felt like staring up at the sky. She didn't know why, though. She leaned back and stared up at the crescent moon above her.

She felt suddenly so tired. She fell back into the grass and closed her eyes, the night air comforting her, while the gentle sounds of the crickets and wind and nocturnal creatures lullaby her to sleep. She was falling, spinning through an eternal darkness, her fingers trailing through the dark fog in her mind. She heard a distant voice somewhere, but couldn't make out what they were saying. She just wanted to fall through this dark fog and sleep peacefully here for all eternity.

"_Isn't this relaxing...?"_

Yes, it is. I don't know how, but I always feel relaxed here, as if I belong here.

My grave…will be in a field of flowers…surrounded by lilies and tulips…and the night sky shall always be beautiful as it stares down on my grave…the stars will sparkle like diamonds…the moon would shine like a pearl in the darkness….

"Are you happy here?" came a voice. FD turned to see someone staring at her with a sweet, sincere smile. Someone with flashing red hair and serious, yet dazzling eyes. She smiled at what she saw and tears filled her eyes.

"Amelda!" she ran forward, throwing herself into his arms. He embraced her, and tears fell from her eyes like those that rain drops from the dark sky. She couldn't believe it. Amelda was holding her again. He felt so real, so solid to her. However, his grip was firm on her arms as he pulled her away and looked directly into her moon, silver eyes. He leaned forward and a hand stroke up to the side of her face, tilting it back so he could capture her in a passionate, loving, gentle kiss. She was surprised by how he held her, how he kissed her. This…this couldn't be a dream. This all had to be real.

"Amelda…never leave me…" she gasped as he softly pulled away, tracing her lips with his index finger. A sweet smile crossed his face.

"I had almost forgotten how good your lips tasted," he teased. His hand then went up and ran his fingers through her black hair. She moaned at how he touched her, one hand in her hair, another on her lower back, massaging slightly. She closed her eyes, her hands moving up onto his shoulders. He leaned forward once more to kiss her, and his hand flowed downwards to her neck again, but this time, it traced along the scar.

"Amelda, don't…" she begged. That touch felt so familiar. But from where? No one's touched her there before. No one in her life. Then a faint image came to her closed eyelids. Turquoise…emerald…gold….

No, he's never touched me! He would never touch me! He knows how I feel about Amelda!

"Is this how you like it?" Amelda hissed calmly into her ear, breaking the kiss. She gasped, a weird sensation falling over her. She pushed herself from him, tumbling onto the grass beneath her. He looked at her in a concerned manner, and then he vanished in a group of stars. She gasped. This wasn't real! It was just an illusion! It wasn't real! Amelda was still gone from her.

"I thought you would be happy," came a voice. She looked up and saw a man approach her. His long turquoise hair flowed behind him with each step, like an azure cape in the night's blackness. His discolored eyes looked down at her with pity and sympathy. The crescent moon sparkled in the emerald pool. She let out a hidden hiss, and then stood up. "I didn't mean to hurt you."

"What?" she asked.

"Rika, this isn't a dream. It's an illusion, yes," Dartz spoke. His voice was low with sadness and concern.

"Why? Why did you…?" her voice was shaking with despair, but she fought back the tears in her eyes. He approached her and reached over, tracing her lips like how Amelda did.

"I missed that smile you always brought to work. You always had it and it brought a smile to everyone, but over the past few days, it was as if it never existed. Miss Valentine brought it back, but it was only briefly," he explained.

"You didn't have to trick me using Amelda. I know he's gone," she said sadly, an attitude rising in her tone.

"I know, but I had to. He was the only one able to make you smile. I knew you two cared about each other a lot, and whenever he was around, you acted like a sweet child. I just wanted to see that smile again," Dartz confessed. "She had the same smile, also."

"Who?" FD cried. Dartz waved a hand, and the wind picked up suddenly. FD suddenly turned around to face the wind, and looked up. Someone was approaching her. A man only two years older than her, his brown hair falling against his face, his cold, solid blue eyes watching her with both elegance and rage. A white jacket flowed around his body, making him resemble a Blue Eyes White Dragon.

"This shall be your first opponent, Kaiba Seto," Dartz spoke. "He'll be visiting the company tomorrow, along with one of his…friends. If you wish to go into work tomorrow, I insist you not staying too late. The place will become quite crowded after the sun sets," Dartz chuckled. The figure vanished, and when FD turned around, so was Dartz. What did he mean?

* * *

The next morning FD did go into work that day, but on her way there, she met up with Mai. Mai was riding on her motorbike, which caught FD's attention in the sunlight, and Mai stopped just to talk to her.

"Hey, Rika!" Mai said cheerfully. FD smiled at her and ran her hand along the metal frame of the bike. "I'll give you a ride to work."

"No!" FD stepped back from the bike, and Mai saw the fear in her eyes.

"What's wrong?" Mai asked. She then noticed the wristband FD was wearing. It was pink with diamond spikes lined up on it. She liked it as it dangled from the Dark Duel Disk.

"Mai…I…I can't tell you," FD said. Mai sighed, and then reached over, running a finger gently along the scar on her collarbone.

"I never noticed that before," Mai said. "Is it new?"

"No, I've had it for years," FD explained.

"It's red, now," Mai said. She pulled her hand away, and FD stepped back again.

"I…I have to get to work," FD spoke. "I'll see you later, Mai!"

Mai watched as she ran off down the street, and then looked at her hand. Blood drops ran down from her fingertips and into her palm. That girl was hurt, but what was going on with her?

* * *

The Paradius building was completely empty besides for FD who was there fifteen minutes late. Luckily, she wasn't in trouble. But what worried her was that Dartz was there also. She was nervous now, but it vanished when she reached her office. He didn't even notice she was there.

It was around noon when FD noticed strange things were going on. As she looked out the window in her office into the city, she saw several emerald lights throughout the day, and what made her freak out was monsters were flying around the city. Monsters that scared her completely. She was staring out of the window around two and a monster flew by it, scaring her, and she let out a scream as she fell back onto the floor, shaking.

Though Dartz told her the night before not to stay too late, FD worked until the sky was filled with a pitch-blackness. The moon held a yellowish glow as it hung full in the darkness. The stars glittered elegantly. FD left the building around seven and found herself racing through the city. She didn't know why, but it scared her even more when she saw that these same monsters had invested it. Monsters that wore soldier suits and held a six pointed star on their forehead. That symbol! She's seen it before again.

Matter of fact, she's seen these soldiers before. In her nightmares? No! Somewhere else. Somewhere in her….

"Hey! Watch out!" yelled a voice. FD looked up to see herself running directly into one, but it shattered like a mirror when she reached it. She stared ahead to see two strangers staring directly at her. One was a small boy, about eleven, his long black hair flowed around his face and body in the wind, his grayish blue eyes sparkled like diamonds in the night. He was standing by an open door of a brilliantly red car. The other one FD instantly recognized his duel disk poised and ready for anything. His brown hair flowed in the wind, also, his serious blue eyes watching her with expectations.

"Hey, are you alright?" the boy asked, approaching her. He touched her arm, and she looked at him, her silver eyes glowing. He back up, and she smiled sweetly at him.

"I'm fine. Thank you," she spoke sweetly to him. She ran her hand gently through his hair and then turned to his older brother, her eyes holding an emotionless glare in them. "Are you Kaiba Seto?"

"Yes," he said. He looked her over, taking in every detail of her. The cold demeanor. The shard that hung from her neck. And the dark duel disk that was strapped to her arm, which also held a quivering fist. "And I'm guessing you work for Dartz. Where is that bastard?"

She didn't answer. She just stared at him. How could he be asking for Dartz? He hasn't done anything to him. He's been so nice to FD. He's taken care of her. He's treated her like his daughter. And the stranger that stood before her…took the one she loved! He took Amelda from her! He captured his soul! How could he do this to her! How!

A sharp pain flew through her body, but she ignored it. She wanted only one thing. Revenge!

"Seto Kaiba, I'm going to make you pay for what you did to Amelda!" she screamed, the disk opening. Seto Kaiba watched in horror at this lovely girl. Lovely? What was he thinking? She wanted to duel him!

"What do you mean 'what I did to Amelda!'" he demanded.

"You took his soul from him, Kaiba! I was in love with him!" FD cried. She pushed Mokuba away gently and then looked directly in Kaiba's eyes.

"You? Were in love with Amelda!" Kaiba laughed. FD suddenly couldn't hold it in. She drew one card and played it.

"I PLAY THE SEAL OF THE ORICHALCOS!" she screamed. A pain scoured through her entire body, and she felt a horrible stabbing pain in her chest. She clutched her chest, trying to ignore it. Kaiba was taken aback by this as the seal formed around them. He couldn't believe this. He had just saved this girl's life! Now she wanted to take his! This wasn't right! But then he remembered how gentle she was towards Mokuba, knowing he would get hurt if he stayed near.

"Wait, hold on! Why are you even with Dartz!" Kaiba asked. What was he asking! It was none of his business! He just needed to find Dartz as soon as possible so he could get his company back!

"_Can't you see what you're doing is wrong!"_

"_I don't care! I can't stand him!"_

"_No! Don't!"_

"_I'm sorry, but he's dead!"_

"_NO!"_

Where were these voices coming from! They were echoing in FD's head. She couldn't take it! But an anger rose inside her! She needed to take away this fool's soul! She needed to get revenge for Amelda!

"You're going to duel me, Kaiba! And once I've won, you're soul will be sealed! And Amelda shall be avenged!" she cried. Kaiba was never one to turn a challenge, but he felt if he dueled this girl, it would be wrong! Like he was killing her! He then saw it! The symbol of the Orichalcos! It wasn't glowing on her forehead, like with Amelda! It was engraved on her chest, pouring blood from it's open wounds! What the hell happened!

"Wait! Don't you see what this seal is doing to you!" he asked. She looked up at him, her eyes glowing a horrible, deadly silver. Mokuba cowered in fear of that glow. She let out an evil laugh, and smiled.

"People don't know what they'll see when they fall asleep. Will they get a beautiful, memorable dream of their own fantasies? Or will they fall into an empty abyss full of nightmares?" FD laughed. "Well, Seto Kaiba, I'm you worst nightmare."

Kaiba shivered at how her voice sounded. So cold, so emotionless, yet beautiful and deep, like a full-grown woman's. Like Mai Kujaku's, even, but more mature than that. "Who are you!" he asked.

"Just call me FD," she pronounced. "Now let's duel!"

Kaiba obeyed, drawing five cards, and waited for her to finish her turn. Watching them through his power was Dartz, anxious to see the true form of this girl. To see her full potential, her full power at last.

"I place two cards face down, and I play Vorse Raider in attack mode!" FD pronounced, playing a monster on the field. "And thanks to the forbidden seal, he gains five hundred extra attack points, bringing his strength to 2400!"

Kaiba was amazed by the fact she played one of his own monsters. He drew one card, and looked at it. Blue Eyes. That will come in handy quite nicely.

"Relax…let him play…."

Who are you! FD cried in her head. She's heard that voice for so long. She was standing in complete darkness again, staring ahead at an emerald light. She ran toward it, and gasped. Standing in the light was a beautiful woman who looked just like her. Her long, straight black hair flowed around her body, her dark, silver eyes glowing respectively in the light. Gold beads hung around her tips, the outfit she wore resembled an Egyptian queen's garments. On her forehead was a gem. A beautiful, emerald gem hung by gold bands.

"Who are you?" FD asked, holding out her hand to the woman. Her sight comforted her inside. Inside her dark and empty heart.

"I am you, Rika Micamura. I have been inside you all this time," the woman said, reaching out, allowing her fingertips to touch FD's.

"Inside me?" FD asked.

"Yes. You are me, and I am you. I am the queen of Egypt, the only one who possessed an ancient power to save my kingdom and the ones I loved. I am…Cleopatra," the woman spoke. FD gasped!

* * *

Dys: Sorry it's so short, wanted to add tension.

Dartz: My opinion…it was alright.

Dys: First compliment.

Dartz: But I think you could have added in a bit more.

Dys: And there it went. Please review, I'm losing my mind here with him.


	11. Let The Raven Fly, Rika

Chapter X: Let The Raven Fly, Rika….

Dys: Alright, this chapter was inspired and based on another song, my apologies.

Dartz: But it's a real sweet and lovely song. What was the singer's name? Natalie?

Dys: Yes, the song "Goin' Crazy" sung by Natalie inspired this chapter. FD not only has to battle Kaiba in order to avenge Amelda, but must also learn the secrets inside herself, and her own ancient powers. She begins to remember everything from her memories from the last happy moment she had with her parents to the meeting with Dartz.

Dartz: Did you really have to give a spoiler?

Dys: I didn't really give a spoiler. I just gave them a heads up. Anyways, the lyrics from the song are in here, so if you like the chapter or the song, please review.

* * *

Seto Kaiba stared ahead at this girl. She was a complete stranger, about to die, when he just saved her. And how does she repay him? She challenges him to a duel where the loser loses their soul. That wasn't very grateful. And what's worse, she says she's going to avenge Amelda. Why? He wasn't anything special, and what's worse, he looked like a woman. So, why was she so interested in him? It didn't make any sense. And the way her silver eyes glowed in the night…the way her long black hair billowed elegantly across her fare face…the way her full, red lips always formed into a perfect smile….Seto Kaiba shuddered. Why was he thinking this!

"Oh, Seto Kaiba!" she called in a haunting, singsong way. "I believe it's your turn!"

He glared at her and looked at his hand. "I play a monster face down and place two cards on the field. Your move…_sweetheart_," Kaiba teased her, but it the process gained an icy death glare from her.

"You call me that again, you're going to lose more than just your soul," she threatened as she drew one card. She didn't even take a glimpse at it, because she played it instantly. "I activate Mystical Space Typhoon! One of your face down cards is destroyed!"

A card on the field by Kaiba shattered, and then he looked to see something in her eyes. Something innocent, something crying in the darkness. He wasn't seeing her cry, he saw her soul through her eyes. She wasn't trying to duel him. Inside, he saw she was innocent and scared, doing what she must do to make herself happy. She was one of the most beautiful woman Kaiba ever saw, but inside she was only a child. A scared child.

_Ever since the day you went away and left me lonely and cold_

_My life just hasn't been the same_

_When I looked into your eyes the moment that I let you go_

_I just broke down, down, down_

"FD, why are you doing this! I know inside you don't want to battle me!" Kaiba cried. Mokuba, who was hiding behind the red car they had just "bought", watched with both fear and anguish. He didn't know what his brother was talking about. She seemed serious about this. It looked like if she wasn't going to duel him, she would kill him.

"_Just relax, Rika….Let me help you…."_

_No! Cleopatra, or whoever you are, you have no idea what I'm trying to do! _

"_Yes, I do….You're trying to avenge the one you love…something I should have done years ago…."_

_You lost your true love?_

"_Yes…I was married to many men, but only one I would have risked my life for…."_

FD felt a weird sensation inside her. It was cold, yet warm. It was comforting, yet painful. It was like someone was controlling her body. She felt a hand on hers, and she looked up. At first, she was seeing something entirely different. She was seeing Amelda before her eyes, smiling at her. But then it changed to Kaiba, staring at her in a concerned way.

"Let me help you, Rika...please…."

No! I don't want to be alone again! I don't want to be lost again! I don't ever want to be alone!

"You're never alone. Just let me help you…please, stop resisting…."

FD looked at her hand and pulled one card out. "Thanks to my new monster's special ability, I can summon it without sacrificing for it. Go, Star Queen!" (A/N: Like I said before, FD uses some cards that aren't real cards, but cards I made up.)

Kaiba watched as a lovely woman who wore gold appear beside Vorse Raider. Kaiba then wondered if this girl was like Mai, using female cards. But then he worried about her two face down cards,

"Thanks to the power of the Orichalcos, my Star Queen gains five hundred attack points, raising her strength to 3100!" FD laughed. "Now, my Star Queen, attack his face down monster!"

The woman attacked, and Kaiba's Y-Dragon Head appeared briefly before shattering. "Now, my Vorse Raider, attack his life points directly!" FD shouted. The beast approached him, but Kaiba smirked.

"Not so fast, I activate Negate Attack!" he pronounced, revealing his trap card. "This stops your attack." Then he noticed FD's smile.

"It may stop my Vorse Raider from attacking, but it also activated one of my magic cards in a chain! Go, Sunspot!" FD cried, revealing her card, which held a picture of the sun, and a sword in the core. "This magic card only activates when I have Star Queen on the field. It powers her up by three hundred for every monster on the field, including herself. And it does direct damage to your life points of half of what my Vorse Raider would have done! Go, my Queen, attack him with Sunspot Sword!"

Kaiba flew back as the woman attacked with the sword, and did 1200 of damage to his life points. He stood back up, but then heard a scream in the distant. He looked around, but didn't see anyone.

_Baby, if I ever get the chance to be with you again_

_I'd sacrifice_

_Cause this feeling that I feel within_

_No other man could ever make me feel so right_

_It's nice to smile when I get your phone call at night_

_But I'd rather have you here with me, next to me_

_I miss the way you hold me tight_

"_Rika, look at the stars, my baby girl."_

"_Rika, you're mother is very proud of you, you know?"_

"_You came to me for help. You trusted me."_

"_Don't worry, little one. You're innocent. I shall not harm you."_

"_Rather impressive, Miss Micamura."_

"_Welcome, young Rika. You've come home, my child."_

"_I used to look at the stars with my brother when I was a kid."_

"_My love for art started when I was little, but I don't remember how I was inspired."_

"_I know what happened. I know how your parents died."_

These voices! Cleopatra! Help me! Please! Where are these voices coming from!

"_Relax…they're memories of your past…you need to tap into them to obtain your true power…."_

True power? I don't have any power!

"_That's not true…you do, and Dartz sensed it. Your power isn't mine, and it isn't the power of the Orichalcos….This power saved you so many times in the past….You have to tap into it through your memories…."_

FD closed her eyes, and felt a weird sensation flow through her. She saw herself talking to Dartz in his office, and then she's suddenly screaming for some reason. Then she saw herself talking to Amelda in her living room, the moonlight shining down on his face. Then she saw herself standing with Dartz in her living room, but she saw him holding a rope around her throat. Why was he doing that!

Then FD felt a pull on her mind. She was spinning through an eternal darkness. "You've come home, my child…." "Rika, look up at the stars…." FD looked up and saw the beautiful night sky above her, the stars sparkling like rhinestones. She was holding someone's hand. She looked up to see a man smiling down at her sweetly.

"They're beautiful, Daddy," FD suddenly spoke in a light, innocent voice. Then she felt another pull and found herself alone a dark room, clutching a stuffed animal to her chest. A light streamed into the room from an ajar door. In the light behind the door, FD heard two voices shouting at each other. The voices were so loud, they scared her. Then she felt that pain again, and then her head felt light. She was swimming through a cloud inside it. She looked up dreamily and saw Kaiba.

He stared at her, confused, and she smiled. "Kaiba, my grudge isn't necessarily against you. It's against myself," she spoke suddenly. This wasn't just her voice she heard. There was another speaking, speaking through her, echoing hers. Together, they sounded beautiful and harmonious. Her eyes lowered to her own hands, and a few tears formed behind the silver pools in her eyes.

"What are you talking about?" Kaiba asked. He was amazed by how emotional this girl just turned out to be. Maybe that Orichalcos spell was wearing off on her.

_I've got to let you know I feel so weak without your touch_

_I never thought that I could ever love a man so much_

_I've got to let you know I think that we are destiny_

_For you, I'd cross the world_

_For you, I'd do anything_

"When I was little, I always thought I was the luckiest person alive. I always believed I was happy. But I guess it was only skin-deep. I was never happy. My parents argued endlessly, fought for my custody, and, on the night I heard them say 'divorce', I ran away. I sought shelter and comfort from someone who was helping me, Dr. Hannibal Lecter," FD spoke. "He helped me. But I was too young and naïve to not realize the truth about him. It came out too late. He killed my parents, but promised never to harm me. I guess you could say that was foolish of me to trust him, right?"

"It's not your fault, though. You were young, you didn't know," Kaiba was starting to have sympathy for this girl. She looked so empty and cold on the outside, across her flesh, but Kaiba saw and heard different things when he looked at her. When he looked in her eyes, he saw that little child inside her, crying, praying to never be alone again. When he heard her talk, he not only heard her story, but somehow heard her heart. Her heartbeats. It was like the same way in which he knew Mokuba was in danger. But how could he feel this way for this complete stranger?

"Well, I was left all alone after that. There was no one who wanted to take care of me, no one who wanted to stay in the same house with me. I began living on my own, walking to school every day, pretending to be my parents to sign out forms and everything. If anyone asked, I hid the truth. I told them stories and lies just to keep them away. But, the more I did this, the more alone I felt. I lived a physically healthy life, but I felt alone the whole time," FD continued. "The only thing to comfort me was my art and the animals in my home. I always loved animals and would adopt any when I can. But even with the animals and my artwork, I was still alone."

"I'm so sorry," Mokuba suddenly chirped out. He came from behind the car and approached the seal carefully. FD looked at him with a sweet smile. Kaiba knew instantly that she saw a little bit of herself in him, even though they'd just met. Or did they?

"Mokuba, do you know her?" Kaiba asked. Mokuba nodded.

"A couple of years ago, we met. I was lost in the woods near the beach, and I saw her on the steps of her house. She offered to help me, but…I pushed her away. I never meant to hurt you," Mokuba cried, and Kaiba saw the tears in his eyes. He heard it, too. Her heartbeat. But how could they? She was a complete stranger. She challenged him to a life-threatening duel. Yet they could hear her heartbeats and see the child inside her. How?

"You see, Seto Kaiba, I thought I was always alone, until I got a job at a company. Paradius," FD spoke. Kaiba and Mokuba gasped at that. "The president of the company, Dartz, treated me like a daughter, and I met Amelda. I fell in love with Amelda, and when I discovered his soul was taken, I lost everything. I was blinded by rage and depression that I became a horrible monster inside, wanting revenge. But I guess the only revenge I got was against myself, Seto Kaiba."

Kaiba just then saw it. He saw something beautiful. Black wings. Beautiful, feather black wings that spread from her back. The moonlight shined down on them elegantly, and Mokuba fell over as he looked up at them, but they suddenly vanished into the darkness. She may not have noticed them, but Seto Kaiba just now realized why he could hear her heartbeat. He now knew why he saw her inner child. This girl was nothing but a child. A child lost in this cold and empty world. A child that didn't fully understand life, let alone herself. A child who would give their own soul to never be alone. A child, that was just like him and Mokuba.

_That's right, baby, I'm goin crazy_

_I need to be your lady_

_I've been thinking lately_

_That you and me, yes, we can make it_

_Just ride with me, roll with me_

_I'm in love with you, baby_

"Why don't you just stop the duel right now, FD? That way we'll both keep our souls! And you can avenge Amelda against Dartz!" Kaiba cried.

"No, I can never turn my back on Dartz. He's done so much for me, you would never understand!" FD suddenly felt the tears fall from her face. The symbol on her chest suddenly began glowing a horrible crimson. She was in so much pain, she couldn't cope with it. But this woman was real keen on her word. She wasn't going to turn back on Dartz. Not now, not ever. Kaiba could see it in her eyes.

_"You've got to let the raven fly, Rika…"_

The raven? Is that what I am now? Just a raven?

"No, listen…that's the reason why Dartz calls you a raven….You not only resemble a raven, you possess a raven's abilities…."

What?

_"Listen. You've received your memories back…now harness the emotions over the years, through your life….Harness it through the Orichalcos…."_

FD suddenly felt strange inside. Her head was floating through a cloud, flying. She closed her eyes and saw the land beneath her. She was flying through the sky, through the darkened, night sky. The land below her covered in shadows, the trees and empty grass fields greeted her. She was flying over both a utopia and a dystopia. She was flying through the skies. And she wanted to soar through the air forever.

* * *

"No!" Dartz cried, backing up from the serpents before him. He felt it. So strong, invincible…unbelievable. She's resisting the Orichalcos, and at the same time is awakening her true form! Her true power shall be unleashed onto the world…but can she control it herself?

"Master Dartz?" Rafael approached from behind, and Dartz smiled.

"Take a look upon the world, Rafael. What do you think when you see a raven?" he asked.

Rafael didn't answer, because he really didn't know. He's never actually seen a raven before.

"I've…never seen one," Rafael confessed.

"But what do you expect yourself to think?" Dartz asked.

"That it's a beautiful bird," Rafael spoke. "That if something that dark and mysterious is a pure creature."

Excellent answer. "You're right. But would you believe that a raven has ultimate strength and power over all the other birds, even a power greater than a phoenix?" Dartz spoke. Rafael didn't speak, because he knew what was coming. That new girl…FD had great power inside her. So, she must be awakening it.

"She's resisting, Rafael. Go out and make sure she doesn't break through!" Dartz demanded, and Rafael vanished into the shadows.

* * *

"_That's it, Rika…"_

FD opened her eyes and felt a strange sensation flow through her. It was magnificent, it was beautiful. She was staring directly at Kaiba, but she saw his smile.

"So, you really are a raven, huh?" he asked.

"What?" she asked. She touched her chest, and felt for the wound or the scar. They vanished! She looked up, and then thoughts ran through her mind a mile a minute. The seal still surrounded them, but she didn't wear the seal on herself. Could she have broken free?

"_Just let the raven fly, Rika…."

* * *

_

Dartz: Hmm…a little angst, but you've got the emotions down.

Dys: Second compliment. I hope _**SpottedStripe**_ is keeping track of his compliments! Lol!

Dartz: You mean that one who keeps reviewing?

Dys: Yeah, but I like the reviews. It shows me that people are actually reading my work and don't mind letting me know what's wrong with them. That's how this thing works.

Dartz: You are so obsessed with reviews. But you are a rather descent writer.

Dys: That's three!


	12. Breaking the Seal

Chapter XI: Breaking the Seal

Dys: Okay, here, there are both external and internal conflicts that FD goes through, literally. The external conflict is against both Seto Kaiba, and someone else, while the internal conflict is against herself, and another. Try to guess who the each are!

Dartz: At least now, you've taken some seriousness into your writing.

Dys: Was that a compliment? How many we got down so far, Spots?

Dartz: No, it wasn't a compliment!

Dys: Sure it wasn't. It's like saying Johnny Depp isn't hot….

Dartz: What?

Dys: O.O (blush) Never mind….

* * *

Inside herself, FD had shattered. She remembered everything now. She remembered everything about her past. Everything about who she really is. But inside, she felt like the mirror in which she would look into for her own soul had shattered. She felt this way as she looked at her opponent, Seto Kaiba. She didn't hold a grudge against him anymore. Matter of fact, she never did. It was Amelda who held the grudge against this young man. It was Amelda who lost his soul during a duel against him, and it was Amelda who FD had fallen in love with. She didn't hate Kaiba now because of it, but she still wished Amelda were back there, there to comfort her. 

"_Yes, I promise I'll be back…."_

"Oh, Amelda," FD sighed sadly. You promised you'd be back. You promised you'd come back for me.

"_Don't look so sad, Rika…everything will be alright…."_

No, it won't be alright! I've lost my family, I've lost my true love! And now I'm going to lose my soul! All because I was so selfish and angry at the world for being alone! It's my own fault!

"_No, it's not your fault…."_

FD pushed Cleopatra's voice out and shut her eyes. She had to hold in the tears, but they fought their way out. Kaiba noticed this instantly. This girl just realized what was going on, and was hurting so much by it.

_Ba-bum… Ba-bum…._

Her heartbeat. He could hear it again. He heard it when this duel barely started, and then there was a moment of complete silence, but now he heard it again. She was still empty inside. He needed to help her. He needed to calm her down, to convince her how evil Dartz really is. But she wouldn't listen to him. She owed him her life, her loyalty. He had never seen anyone so loyal in his life. She was willing to give her life, her soul to someone like him.

"FD, can't you see that you're being brainwashed by the Orichalcos! Dartz doesn't care about you! He's controlling you!" Kaiba yelled. FD looked up at him, and he saw the tears again. She was hurt to hear this, but it was the truth. She had to accept that. She had to relevate from that.

"No, it's not true! I gave myself to Dartz so I could never be alone!" FD cried.

"Wake up! This isn't real! He doesn't care about you! He'll do anything, tell you what you want to hear! He doesn't give a damn about you!" Kaiba insisted.

"Oh, and who does?" FD suddenly spoke coldly. She couldn't move her body now. It was completely numb with pain and anger. But that wasn't her speaking. That was someone else. Someone speaking through her.

"I do," Kaiba suddenly blurted. He didn't mean to say that. He never did. "And Mokuba. We care. You shouldn't be with a bastard like Dartz. He doesn't care about anyone but himself!"

"You…you don't know anything, Seto Kaiba!" FD suddenly screamed. The earth beneath them gave a horrible shake, and Mokuba fell hard against the car, while Kaiba was thrown against the barrier of the seal. He let out a sharp cry of pain, and fell to his knees. He looked up and saw FD was unaffected by the earthquake. Her hair was blowing violently around her and her eyes held such a serious gaze in them, haunting, yet lonely. Lonely, like how she was all her life. Lonely from the first fight her parents ever had to now. Kaiba knew that feeling, the feeling of being alone, and the feeling of no one hearing him out, no one caring. But there was always someone there by his side, someone who heard him every time. Someone who was there to comfort him.

Kaiba turned to look at Mokuba, who was on the ground, rubbing the back of his head where he hit the car. He was always there for him. He always heard him out. If Kaiba was never alone, then that meant this girl was never alone. There was always someone who heard her out. Someone who'd put that smile on her face whenever she cried. He just needed to help her find that person.

"FD, wasn't there someone there who would talk to you? Someone who would hear you out?" Kaiba asked her. She looked at him, and he saw those tears again. The tears reflected the emerald light from the Orichalcos.

No…there was no one…I was always alone….

"_No…you were never alone…as long as I was there…."_

No one heard me out! No one talked to me! No one was there to hold me when I cried!

"_But I was there…I was there to see you through it all…."_

"NO! I WAS ALWAYS ALONE!" FD screamed. She sunk to her knees, the tears straining her face. Kaiba watched as her hands flew to her head, like as if it was hurting. Inside, FD was swimming through darkness. An empty, endless hallway. She was running away. Running away from something…but what?

_"Don't cry, little princess. I'm here…."_

That voice was so distant, calling her from the empty darkness of the hall. Yet it was so familiar. Like a voice she's heard before, a calm, caring voice. FD looked up into the darkness, and saw a shadowy figure in the darkness, a pair of eyes glowing. The figure held out a hand, and FD ran for it.

_"Take my hand, dear child, you'll never be alone again…."_

"_Don't, Rika!"_

FD stopped abruptly when she heard Cleopatra command her to stop. She didn't know why, but Cleopatra didn't want her to reach that figure. Why? It's voice was so familiar, so comforting. It promised her to never be alone.

"_Don't you see? You were never alone. I was right here with you."_

No! You left me! Everyone did. He was the only one I trusted. I trusted him with my life, my soul. He promised I could never be alone!

"_But he's tricking you! Seto Kaiba was right! He doesn't care about you!"_

You're the one that doesn't care about me! You never did!

FD pushed Cleopatra away and fell to her knees. She looked up at Seto Kaiba and smiled. "You ready to finish this duel, Seto Kaiba?" she asked sinisterly as she stood up. He looked at her, shocked by the sudden change. It must have been the Orichalcos. She had broken through only slightly, but now it had complete control over her. Or did it? The sign hadn't come back yet. But the scar did. It was bleeding. Maybe if he could make her smile, she'd break free, and so will this seal.

"So, little raven, you ready for me to finish you off?" he asked, drawing. It was his turn. And it was a good card he drew. "I play X-Head Cannon, and activate the magic card SILENT DOOM! This brings back my Y-Dragon Head!" The two monsters fused to form another automatically. "Creating XY-Dragon Cannon!"

FD growled low in her throat as she watched, and Kaiba saw the scar widened. The sign was coming back. He had to act fast. "And I activate Machine Conversation. It powers up my monster so it's stronger than your Vorse Raider. Attack, my beast!"

FD's Vorse Raider shattered as his creature launched an assault, and took away a bit of her life points. She groaned from disappointment, and closed her eyes. She could see the sky so clearly…azure, the clouds hovering beautifully through the sea…birds flying over head…the grass below cool and green…in the distant she heard water….

She was running the thick, black fog in her mind once more, feeling free at last, and have broken through a horrible barrier. She felt so at peace again. She could imagine her house on the beach, the sun setting behind it. She could see her pet cats inside that house, watching the door for her to come in, waiting for her to come home. Home? Yes, that was her home. Her long forgotten home upon a beautiful scenery.

_"You've come home, my child…."_

That voice…so distant, yet so familiar. That voice welcomed her, and she saw a light through the thick fog. An emerald light. The fog dissipated into nothing, and the light shone through the darkness. FD began running towards it. Already she felt its warmth, its comforting aura. She felt all emotions vanish, all feeling, all pain. Her heart went completely numb, as well as her mind. She just reached out to grasp the light, and then felt something wrap around her wrist. A hand. Someone's hand.

"FD! Wake up! Can't you see what he's doing is wrong!" FD looked up to see Seto Kaiba staring down at her. A sharp pain aroused on her chest, and it was spreading, but she had to ignore it. She felt the cool wind against her face, she felt the comforting, warm aura of the seal around her. The night was dark and endlessly beautiful around her. She stood back up and looked up at Seto Kaiba.

"_That's it, Rika, just imagine the beautiful world around you…."_

Beautiful world? Yes, it was quite lovely, beautiful. The dazzling, sparkling, turquoise and azure oceans and rivers. The dazzling, azure sky of the day, and the sparkling, glittering, black sky of the night. The perfectly green and cool grass of the fields. The gentle, caressing, cool winds. The cold, yet amazingly white snow. The darkened shadows sent by the sun….

Kaiba saw the scar suddenly fade. Then he understood it. Whatever she was thinking about was setting her free. Her positive thoughts, her outlook on the world. It was freeing her from the seal, it was setting her free. Like a raven. That's what she resembled. Lost, alone, dark, yet inside one of the most beautiful and powerful birds on the planet, just waiting to be set free from the darkened imprisonment. It will be her mind that sets her free, her heart.

FD looked up at Seto Kaiba, and he smiled sincerely at her. "You've broken through," he cried. Mokuba smiled at what he saw. This girl's smile had changed. It resembled a child's smile, sweet, and innocent, sincere. She was breaking through the power of the Orichalcos.

In her mind, FD was lost and scared, trapped within her own darkness. Someone was holding her wrist very forcefully. "I'm not going to let you break through, my dear," the voice hissed softly to her. FD was thrown against something solid in the darkness, like a wall, and her wrist was pinned up by her head, a sharp pain surging through her arm from the force. She looked up to see a pair of discolored eyes, and gasped.

"Dartz!" she cried. He released her wrist and she began to cradle it. Why did he…?

"You are quite strong and powerful. You almost broke the seal completely. But luckily I have other ways of controlling you," he hissed sinisterly in her ear. The pain still fell around her, and she couldn't speak. She just stared at this man before her, scared of what happened. Why did he do that? What did he mean by breaking the seal? And why was she suddenly so frightened of him?

"Please, sir, d-don't…" she was stumbling over words, fear engulfing her.

"Don't worry, little princess, I won't hurt you," Dartz spoke to her, and she could have sworn his tone was a bit…seducing? What the fuck! His finger reached out and traced along her slightly parted lips. She shivered at his touch, his cold eyes staring at her in the weirdest way. "After all, I know your little secret, little girl."

What secret! What was he talking about! And why the hell was he looking at her like that? Stop! Stop looking at me! Go away! Leave me alone! Leave me the fuck alone!

"My dear princess, don't you see?" Dartz asked her. "You are alone. You pushed the one person away from you, the one person who was always there. Cleopatra, the beautiful queen of Egypt. As beautiful as she was, she was one of the nicest, also. Caring for each one of her children and husbands as much as she could. But who knew that her power of making every man fall for her would be inherited through you?"

"Leave me alone!" FD pushed away, but Dartz immediately grabbed her wrist, gripping it tightly where his nails sunk deep into her flesh. She let out a cry of pain and fell to her knees, droplets of blood running down her arm. She looked up at him, tears falling from her face from both the internal and external pain. "Please…just leave me alone…please…." She begged.

Dartz let out a laugh, a sinister, cruel laugh. "How pitiful this is. You're already on your knees, begging for mercy, but I've only just started," he spoke again, that seducing tone sending violent shudders down her spine.

Back with the duel, Seto Kaiba noticed how distant the girl seemed now. So fragile, so distant and scared. And what's worse, there was a new wound on her body. One on her wrist. Her pink wristband with the diamond spikes had blood on it, clear, visible blood pouring from her wrist. "FD, are you-"

"I would consider finishing the duel if I were you," spoke a voice. Kaiba looked past FD to see a figure, a stranger on a motorcycle. This stranger unmounted his bike and removed his helmet to reveal a rather muscular man with blond hair and the most cold, serious eyes Kaiba ever saw. He had seen this being before.

"Hey, who are you!" Kaiba demanded, his cold demeanor returning.

"That's of no concern to you, Seto Kaiba. Finish the duel or you lose your brother!" the man spoke. Kaiba turned to see three figures approached Mokuba, all dressed in black and all wearing biker helmets. One grabbed Mokuba from behind, pulled out a blade, and pressed it against his little brother's throat. Kaiba sneered at the blond stranger, daring him to. But he was unaffected by the glare. FD was still standing there, that blank expression on her face, her eyes blank, dark, and cold. Empty of all emotions.

"_Rika Micamura…you were fooled by trust and love once more to never see the truth…just like how I was…."_

Cleopatra…I'm so sorry!

"_It's not your fault…you were so alone, so desperate to have someone actually care that you couldn't see the truth inside everyone….I was fooled like that before, and it cost me my life…."_

Cleopatra! Please don't go!

"_I'm sorry…for everything I've done to you, Rika….Please, I hope someday you can forgive me…."_

Cleopatra! Please! Don't leave me alone!

"_One thing you have to remember is you're never alone, Rika…there's always someone there, someone in your heart, like Amelda and your parents…and now me…."_

FD closed her eyes and saw a faint image of Cleopatra, a beautiful Egyptian woman who looked just like her wearing the garments of a queen, and then it faded into the darkness. Tears burned FD's face. She lost Cleopatra. She was gone because of her. Because of her stupid, childish, naïve actions, because of her selfishness. It was all because of her!

In the distant of the darkness, a black raven flew into the sky of her mind, flying away over the world, so it could be set free.

_I've been walking in the mirror for so long, that I've come to believe my soul's on the other side. All the little pieces falling shattered. Shards of me to sharp to put back together. To small too even matter, but big enough to cut me into so many little pieces if I try to touch her. And I bleed, and I breathe no more. I take a breath and I try to turn off my spirit's will, but how can you refuse to drink like a stubborn child? Lie to me, convince that I've been sick forever, and all of this will make sense when I get better…._

FD let out a horrible, blood-curdling scream that echoed throughout the city. The ground beneath them shook violently, Kaiba falling to his knees, Mokuba breaking free from the thugs and falling safely into the car. The thugs were thrown against the seal, and they all let out a scream, while the blond stranger was thrown to the ground. Kaiba looked up at the girl, and saw rivers of tears flow from her face. Like glass, the scar on her collarbone shattered, and was replaced by a brilliant glow of white. She began glowing like the sun, and her voice vanished inside her. In her mind, Dartz had released her and vanished in a field of white.

* * *

"No! She's been set free!" Dartz cried, being thrown to the floor from the resistance of the girl. He looked up at the darkened ceiling of the tombs and saw the blinding light, like the sun. That power inside her has finally awakened. Finally, after a millennium, the power of Cleopatra will be unleashed onto the world. 

Suddenly, the light turned pitch black. It was a black light he was seeing now. This wasn't Cleopatra's power! It was something else. A power he had never seen before. A power he was now regretting to have forced it to awaken.

* * *

Dartz: Ahh! Did you have to put song lyrics in this one! 

Dys: Actually, yes. I thought it went well with the chapter. The song, by the way, is Breathe No More by Evanescence. It's a really sweet song that I love so much.

Dartz: I didn't really like this chapter that much.

Dys: Why? Was it because I made you a total—

Dartz: (slaps tape over her mouth to shut her up) Finally, I can have some peace and quiet.


	13. Dreams

Chapter XII: Dreams

Dartz: That was a nice vacation I had. How was your week, Dys?

Dys: (points to tape over her mouth while muffled curse words are thrown at him.)

Dartz: Oh yeah that's right, I put tape on your mouth. Good, at least I got some peace and quiet.

Dys: (again, shouts muffled curse words in his direction, while holding up a rude gesture.)

Dartz: I'll speak for you then, little Gothika! She wrote this chapter out of inspiration from the song Dreams by The Game, which was in dedication to Yundae Price, the sister of Venus and Serena Williams, killed in a gang shoot-out. Poor girl.

Dys: (starts shaking a threatening fist at him, while he just laughs)

Dartz: I'm not going to take that tape off you. I'm going to try for another week of silence.

Dys: (holds up a paper to his face and he reads it off.)

Dartz: Dys would like to apologize for not updating, seeing as how she had to go to New Mexico for a family reunion that lasted about a week, and would like to point out that next week she will be starting Summer School, so she may not update as much. Sorry for the inconvenience. Damn, you did all this with tape on your mouth?

Dys: (again, starts screaming muffled f-words at him, and he looks at her out of fear.)

* * *

The light suddenly turned pitch black, covering the sky in a hazy pitch-blackness. Kaiba fell to his knees, covered in complete darkness, and then it vanished, and the seal beneath them suddenly shattered like glass beneath his feet and disappeared within the ground. He looked up, searching for his brother. He found him inside the car, and sighed when he passed by the unconscious thugs, kicking each one in the side with the tip of his boot. He helped Mokuba out of the car and embraced him carefully. He then looked up, searching for FD. However, what he found was even more shocking.

Standing where FD would have been standing was a different being, completely shrouded in shadows. The being resembled her, though. Her solid, silver, moonlike eyes staring dreamily at them, her clothes nothing but torn, black glowing cloths that wrapped around her pale and cold body. A pair of black, feather wings had sprouted from her back and the black feathers fell to the ground, fading quickly before touching the ground. Her black hair was whipped behind her, billowing so elegantly and gracefully, it was almost like a cape. That was FD, because Kaiba could still hear her heartbeat.

"FD?" Kaiba moved from the car and approached her carefully. Nevertheless, he was sent back as something invisible collided with his body. A black force field, created by the shadows.

"Don't come any closer, Seto, I don't want you to realize who I am," FD sobbed. Crystal tears rolled down her face.

"Who you are? What do you mean?" Kaiba asked.

"I never knew what type of power I held within. I was scared, frightened, I was a child, naïve, didn't have a clue of what was going on," FD sobbed. "Then, when my parents died, I hid all of it. I hid all of my memories away. But memories can never fade and just leave you. When you push them out of your mind, they go somewhere else inside you. In a dark and hidden area in your heart that you've never found before."

"What?" Mokuba asked. He was scared for this girl, watching her become this dark angel before them, this sobbing, upset, depressed young angel.

"During our duel, I found that area in my heart, the dark and protected spot where all of my memories were. All that were forgotten, that was. I searched for years for that place in my heart, and it was opened to me. Now I've seen Hell and Heaven, and the Gates to Hell have opened in my heart," she spoke softly. What was she talking about? The Gates of Hell?

"I have wondered why I have been called the raven so many times by Dartz for weeks. I've searched for a reason, believing that it was of how I looked. But I was wrong. It wasn't for my appearance, but he knew what I held inside myself, he knew what kind of power lurked within me. I was the reborn queen of Egypt, Cleopatra, who was one of many possessed by the power of the Orichalcos, but over the years, my emotions grew and became a power for myself. A power to resist the Orichalcos," FD continued. "A dark power, a power born through the dreams and nightmares of the children who have suffered and witnessed horrible things in their past. I am not a guardian, not an angel. I am only a raven, one who flies through skies, her head in the clouds, searching for dreams to bring her happiness."

"But… you can find happiness in this life. I know what you're doing! You can't!" Kaiba called to her.

"I must, Seto. I have been nothing but the spirit of a raven, and thanks to you, I can finally rest in peace. I did die, long ago, when I witnessed the murder of my parents, and at last, I can be with them." The shadows disappeared around them as FD approached them and a few tears from her eyes fell, landing by Mokuba's feet. She looked down at Mokuba and places a hand in his hair, tussling it carefully.

"Please, FD, I don't understand…" Kaiba couldn't look at her. He was so confused. Was she going to sacrifice herself for their children of this world? Or was she killing herself.

"You'll never remember me, Seto Kaiba. I'll make sure of that. And I won't return, like the others will. But I have a confession to make to you. My name isn't FD, but it's Rika. Rika was the name that my parents gave me, and it shall be the name I'll die with," she spoke sadly, then looked at Mokuba. She leaned down and embraced him around the neck. "You remind me so much of myself at your age. Please, Seto, take care of him. You won't know how much he means to you until he's gone. That's what I realized when I lost my family."

She stood up and walked away from them. Suddenly, she turned to them, tears falling like diamonds from her eyes. Suddenly, she began glowing a brilliant white light, and soon her body was covered by it, hidden completely in it. Soon the light took a different form, arms became wings, legs became talons, and her body soon resembled that of a bird. A beautiful, white, mystical bird, silver eyes staring at them dreamily. Suddenly, the bird flew at them, and Kaiba felt the wind push against them as he felt it fly through them. The bird sent them back to the ground and blackness covered their sight, as the raven flew upwards into the black sky, sending a brilliantly beautiful light raining down upon them.

Rika Micamura, or better known as FD, had fought several trials in her life. Her parents fought endlessly, while she tried to hold a healthy relationship with them. Her parents and family were killed by the hands of someone she trusted. As she got older, the special talents of Cleopatra, the ancient queen who was reborn into her, became special talents of hers. Rika became a beautiful young woman with amazing, artistic talents. She loved animals and beautiful sceneries and beings. But the internal conflicts she put herself through, the more alone she felt in this world. She became to resemble a raven, and when she met Dartz, she didn't feel so alone, until he tricked her and blinded her from the truth. He knew of the power Cleopatra possessed, power that was enhanced by the Orichalcos, but did not know of the beautiful and selfless power of emotions that laid within the young teenager. This power was born over the years when her parents died, and the more beautiful her physical and mental features became, the more beautiful this power became. The power to sacrifice herself to become what she was, and bless the dreams of the children of the Earth. During her duel with Seto Kaiba, a section of her heart was revealed to her, a section where her hidden memories laid. In recollecting those memories, the power inside her was born, and she was able to resist the Orichalcos forever, but doing so, she resisted Cleopatra, who was possessed by the power. Rika became a free spirit, and in doing so, she unleashed the hidden strength inside, becoming the raven she was inside, and blessing the dreams and hearts of every child on the earth.

Her special powers weren't destructive nor evil, but dark somewhat because of her memories. She grew fond of Mokuba mainly because he was a child, and his memories of his family were slim, like hers. So, he was blessed by the white raven's gift, to be cared and loved by the last person left of his family, his older brother, Seto Kaiba. Every child was blessed, being given a second chance to find happiness and dreams inside themselves. Kaiba was right when he told Rika no one was alone in this world, because no matter how empty and alone she may have seemed, there was one person who cared and loved her the way she deserved. One being, though when taken away, their memories lasted inside her. Amelda was that being, the one who loved her and the one who promised hard to be with her. After dying by her power, everyone forgot about Rika Micamura, but her gift lasted, and every child discovered on that night, no matter how dark it gets, there's always a light to shine through and guide them home, where they belong. A light that still burns today.

But she has not vanished so easily. The young girl's memory lasts through one's mind. But only barely….

* * *

"_Master Dartz…."_

Dartz looked up, startled by that voice. It was so pure and innocent, like a child's. It sounded so familiar to him, so distant, yet he could make it out. It sounded like a child's voice, but it also held an older echo. This voice was being echoed by another, an older woman's voice. Dartz searched for an origin of the voice, but it faded as quickly as it came.

But as he halted his search for the source, he saw something strange in the tombs. Something white, staring at him. He approached it, standing on a stand, was a beautiful white raven, staring at him with silver, moonlike eyes. The raven looked at him, those eyes so familiar to him. He reached out to it, and it immediately climbed onto his hand.

"How'd you get in here?" he asked the creature, and stroked its neck. The white feathers felt cold and wet. Then Dartz saw something in the raven's eyes. Tears. It was crying. Was it hurt? There was no sign of an injury. He took the raven to his chest and stroked it gently, and then it released his hand and flew away into the darkness. Dartz watched it, and as it flew off, that voice came back again, but only briefly.

"_I died in the arms of my master…."

* * *

_

Dartz: That was a bit of a confusing ending, but oh well, it seemed beautiful at the same time.

Dys: (keeps pointing at the tape on her mouth.)

Dartz: Fine! There's only the Epilogue, anyways. (He pulled the tape off her mouth. The tape came off with a horrible, ear-splitting, ripping sound. Screams come from the background.)

Dys: (screaming bloody murder inside her mind.) Ow….;) Okay, seeing as how this was the last official chapter of the story, that means it's over. If you still wish to read the Epilogue, it's sad, but nice. So, watch out for it. Oh, and Dartz?

Dartz: What?

Dys: That hurt! (Starts sobbing from the pain, rubbing her cheek.)


	14. Epilogue

Epilogue

Dys: This is the last chapter of my first DOOM fic for Yu-Gi-Oh, "First Cut is the Deepest." It is called the Epilogue, and tells of a sad scene in the story where Dartz, who has forgotten about FD, finds her house and is surprised to find a picture floating in the wind. He keeps the picture, though, but has no idea who drew it. Originally, this Epilogue is inspired by Missing by Amy Lee. It's a nice song. If you want more fics by me about the DOOM boys, check out my other fic, Taking Over Me, which is kind of a copy off this. Hope you like this, and if you get the chance, read my other fic. Much love! Peace!

* * *

What a beautiful scenery. It absolutely astounded Dartz as he stared out at the ocean. The sunset sent the sky into a crimson light, reflecting off the stain glass windows of the manor that stood upon the shore. The house was so beautiful, decorated to fit the scenery it stood on. He had never been here before, yet it felt so familiar to him, especially the scenery. It was as if a voice was calling to him, dragging him here. But why? What business did he have here?

He approached the front steps of the house, and looked onto the levels they went onto. White feathers were spread around it, like a hurricane had happened here. Dartz closed his eyes and remembered that white raven that came to visit him in the tombs. That raven was so beautiful, and the feathers on the porch resembled that raven's. How beautiful. Then he noticed something on the ground, the ends of it billowing softly to the wind. He picked it up and found it was a picture drawn by someone.

The picture was so beautiful. A beautiful, young woman of about sixteen stood in a field of black roses, staring ahead. Her eyes were silver, moonlike, a daydream gaze held within them. Her hair was long and black, billowing in the drawn wind. White feathers fell around her in the field and her hand were brought up to hide a necklace she wore. She dressed in an unusual outfit, the blouse she wore was white and hovered only slightly over her navel, a line of white flowers on the hem, while her skirt was long and white, billowing around her long and slender legs like a cape. This woman was so beautiful, and what interested Dartz was two things. A pair of black wings sprouted from her back and spread across the background, while he noticed a scar was running under her hand. This girl was gorgeous, resembling a raven. But how…?

He turned the picture over and looked over it. On the back of it was writing. He read it over, it being a poem of despair and loneliness.

_Please forgive me_

_But I won't be home again_

_Maybe someday you'll look up_

_And barely conscious you'll say to no one_

_Isn't something missing?_

_You won't cry for my absence, this I know_

_You forgot me long ago_

_Am I that unimportant?_

_Am I so insignificant?_

_Isn't something missing?_

_Isn't someone missing me?_

_Even though I'm the sacrifice_

_You won't try for me, not now_

_Though I'd die to know you loved me_

_I'm all alone_

_Isn't someone missing me?_

_Please forgive me_

_But I won't be home again_

_I know what you do to yourself_

_I breathe deep and cry out_

_Isn't something missing?_

_Isn't someone missing me?_

_And if I breathe, I'll breathe knowing you don't care_

_And if I sleep just to dream of you_

_I'll wake without you there_

_Isn't something missing?_

_Isn't someone missing me?_

Dartz looked that poem over twice, reading ever word of it and absorbing it into his mind. Those words, though he had never seen them before, he felt like they were spoken towards him. The poem reacted like it was with the picture, but then Dartz saw something at the bottom of the page that caught his attention. Initials and a name were spelled out in a perfect, cursive handwriting. He looked them over, and sighed.

_FD, Rika Micamura_

That name struck his mind and heart. He had heard that name before, but from where? From an employee at his company? No, he never hired anyone with that name. He did hear Kiniko speak of her quite a bit, though. Was she a friend of Kiniko's? Did she live here at this house? Whoever she was, she was a talented artist, but obviously really lonely.

As he released the picture into the wind, a thought trailed into his mind. He hoped one day to meet this young Miss Rika Micamura, and hope someday he could cure the loneliness and depression that he sensed lingered deep within her heart. Until then, he just hoped that she 'd continue with her beautiful talent and spread it across the world. An empty and sad place like this needed something beautiful like her art. A smile spread across his face as he watched the picture float away into the wind.

"_You never know how precious someone is until they're gone…a lesson I learned when I lost my family…. Now, I'm happy, because I'm no longer alone, but with those that love me….I just wish Amelda was here to see it…."_


End file.
